Caught Up
by Nani mo Nai
Summary: Seifer, an arrogant, cocky jock happens to be blonde and reminds Squall of a past he would rather forget...Also, that blonde happens to be in love and in need...what will he do if Squall doesn't acknowledge that and leaves him in the dark?...whatever...
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Denzel?" Squall walked into his lover's apartment, a small smile lighting his face at the smell of Denzel's perfume. Squall's brown, silky hair fell to his shoulder in endearing chocolate tresses that made a person want to run his hands through, and his silver eyes glittered with the full moon that shone so bright through large glass window in the living room.

Pulling off his jacket, Squall hanged it by the door, throwing his head back slightly to smooth his hair away from his face.

"Denzel?" Walking into the salon, Squall frowned.

Three Vodka bottles rested there…three empty Vodka bottles.

"Denzel?" Squall glared at his older lover as Denzel walked into the salon, "Squall…" he groaned.

"Denzel! I told you not to drink! Since when are you planning on drinking yourself to oblivion! I remember telling you never to call me when you are in such a sorry state."

Denzel looked dazed and lost, smiling groggily.

"Don't smile like that! I'm going home. Call me when you regain your senses." Squall turned to leave but a figure was blocking his way, "You're 16, right? I don't understand how he lets a child berate him."

"Get out of my way. Who are you anyway!" Squall glared at the blonde.

The room was barely lit and all he could make out was a sneer that was suddenly sending chills down his spine.

"I'm Brad…the person who asked Denz. To invite you here."

"Yeah? Well, excuse me but if Denzel was in his right mind he would have told you I hate drunks and drunkards."

"Then why do you stick with him?"

"That is none of your business, now get out of my way." Squall wanted to brush past Brad, but the man just stood there, his arms outstretched, taking up all the space.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I want you." Brad smirked.

"Go to hell." Grey eyes glittered with anger and he searched for another way out, but they both knew there was no other door leading out.

"Are you also drunk?" Squall backed up a step.

"Nope. I didn't drink a drop, just got your lover drunk into a stupor and then told him to call you. I'm just as sane as you are."

"I don't think so, get away form me."

Brad looked crazed as he lunged forward and grabbed Squall, strength and size on his side.

"Let go of me you bastard! Who the fuck are you anyway!"

"I'm Denzel's friend. But now…to you…I'm going to be much much more." Brad cooed before pressing his lips to Squall's, sucking lightly on them.

Squall growled low in his throat before kicking his aggressor in the shin, stunning him momentarily. Brad roared and snatched a fistful of Squall's hair, pulling him to the guest-bedroom.

The brunet screamed for Denzel, but that man had already fallen into a deep sleep, his raven hair falling over his eyes, making him look like an angel.

Pulling out handcuffs form his back pocket, Brad snickered, "You really should have opened up when I was in a better mood, no I am angry."

"Fuck you!" Squall cried as Brad grabbed his wrists and chained to the bedpost.

"Yes, my darling angel, you will."

Squall's eyes were wide with horror that his mind had not yet conceived…he was being raped…in his lover's house!

Brad shed his clothes and stood like an avenging demon by the bed, "Denz. talks about you a lot. Now, bless me with your body…let me make you mine…wipe away all my sins with your soft, ivory skin which had been touched by and Angel."

"Get away form me! Where do you think you are? In a damn confessional!" tears were threatening to spill. The brunet was helpless and he knew it.

Brad pulled out a knife from his pants, turning to rip Squall's clothes instead of bothering to pull them off.

"Don't cry like that. Show me a good time. You are not a child."

"No." Squall closed his eyes, trying to think of anything but what was being done to his body.

But how can he ignore the caresses that he was forced to endure. His body was betraying him. Even Brad knew that. Squall was ready and aroused form a few kisses and touches in the right places.

"Look at you. You are naïve. You are just a child." Brad's eyes were clouded with lust as he bent to nibble on the brunet's inner thigh, smiling at the way Squall involuntary bucked his hips. Brad's hands were already exploring his opening, preparing it for what was to come.

"Denzel." Squall moaned.

Brad sneered and plunged into him, "God, you are so tight!"

"Denzel!" Squall cried.

The blonde thrusted into him, "Stop calling him, it's dimming my passion and making me angry."

Squall closed his eyes, his body tense, his heart heavy, and his lover's name became a litany on his lips…

-

Denzel's head hurt painfully and the moment he got up he knew something was terribly wrong. He had been drunk, that was damning enough.

Squall was surely gonna give him a long lecture if he found out. but there was something else bothering him, well, given, he was sleeping on the couch in the salon, but something else caught his eye…Squall's jacket hanged by the door.

"Squall?" the house seemed eerily silent at that moment.

Denzel brushed back his waist-length black hair and walked to the guest room, wondering if Squall had decided to come and sleepover. He had no memories of the past night, probably because he had drunk a lot.

Squall opened his eyes as his lover walked in, "Denzel! You un-cuff me right now! This is the last time you see me! I'm warning you! I'll kill you!"

Denzel walked over to the bed, seeing Squall's bruised body, "I didn't…I couldn't have…"

Squall glare at him, tears forming in his eyes, "Of course it wasn't you…Denzel, the keys must be in those pants…un-cuff me I beg you."

The brunet was shaking uncontrollably, his heart beating wildly. He wasn't even sure if he could manage to walk on his own, but he knew he just wanted to get away form here.

Denzel bent to look for the keys, but he couldn't seem to think straight, "It couldn't have been me!"

Squall closed his eyes as Brad walked into the room behind them, "Really? If I wasn't mistaken, no one put a gun to your head and ordered you to call him here."

Denzel whirled around, "Brad!"

"Ah, yes."

"Who's Brad!" Squall cried.

"He's a colleague of mine…but I never introduced him to you!"

"Ha! Your colleague and I got a little too deeply acquainted last night." Squall closed his eyes and took a deep breath. How was e being sarcastic at such a moment, "Denzel, where are the keys."

"Right here." Brad held them up, throwing them to Denzel.

"What is going on!" Denzel asked, the keys slipping from his fingers, landing by his feet.

"Denzel, un-cuff me now, ask questions later!" Squall moaned.

"Heh, maybe if you would drink less you would know what the hell goes on under your own roof. Last night, I decided to taste a little bit of the heaven you always talked about."

"You bastard." Denzel snarled.

"Oh no…it is all your fault. You said yourself that Squall hated it when you drank but you persisted to drink anyway, and also I merely suggested you call Squall, as I said I didn't hold a gun to your head…basically even if I did you were too drunk to realize you would have been in trouble then."

"Denzel…the cuffs please!"

Brad walked past Denzel, splaying his hand on one of the bruises he had inflicted to Squall's navel last night.

Denzel stood frozen for a minute before he walked out of the room.

Squall had tears in his eyes, "Denzel! Don't leave me!"

"Oh…He left." Brad chuckled against the brunet's ear, which he had discovered, in his little escapade the night before, was sensitive.

Denzel walked back in, aiming a gun at Brad, "Get away form him."

Squall's grey eyes widened and he sighed in relief. Denzel walked closer and bent to pick up the keys, and that was the opportunity Brad was waiting for.

In one swift motion he kicked the gun out of the raven-haired man's hands, catching it in midair and took aim…the shot was the loudest thing Squall had ever heard in his life…


	2. Damn the Planes

Hey, Flo.

oh yeah, Seifer, pretty sorry you weren't there to save your 'prize' before...heheheh...anyway, here you are, the 'star'...go and save Squall's sad but sexy ass now..

1

3 Years Later

"I always thought you were a dreamer, father, but who would have thought it would take a Fairy Godmother to make your dreams come true."

"Squall," The brunet's father sighed with exasperation, "It's all been settled. It's final. I will not have you here to rot in some damn dorm room. Your cousin will pick you up at the airport, he's Seifer Almasy."

"He's a fucking blonde, isn't he! What did I ever do to you anyway, old man!" Squall slammed his fist on the table, a deadly glare in his eyes.

"That's the thing, son!" Laguna stood up to match Squall in height and determination, "You never do anything! You are cooped up in your own room all the time! When was the last time a person called and asked for you!"

Squall opened his mouth but Laguna silenced him with the swoop of his arm, "I'll tell you! Never!"

"You're lying! Denzel used to call three years ago and it's not like you approved anyway!"

Laguna's blue eyes narrowed and he stood straight, "You have no friends, you have no social Squall when was the last time you got laid?"

"My God!" Squall exclaimed, jutting his hip out and putting a hand on it, "Are you telling me you're mad because I don't bring hookers over to screw me senseless! Where is your sense of decency! Maybe your old age and lack of a wife sure muddled your head, old man!"

"It's been three years, Squall! What are you trying to prove? That you can break the mourning record!"

"Why are you so bothered? This is my life! I want to live it alone!"

"It's over…too late. Your flight is tomorrow afternoon. I didn't think you needed to know long beforehand since you won't be saying goodbye to anyone anyway. You can visit that man's grave if you want and say farewell."

"That Man! You can't even remember his name and you say you care so much about my life!" Squall tried for the last time, but it was futile.

"Seifer is a good person and your only living relative. I' sure you would like his company when you are willing to honor him with your time of day."

"I'll never call you!" Squall moaned desperately.

"It is your choice. You are not that much of a child anymore."

Squall whirled around and walked to the door.

"Denzel. I know his name. I love you son."

The brunet snorted softly and walked out, shutting the door softly behind him.

-

The brunet squeezed the sides of his seat. He hated planes and anything that had to do with them. Dammit, God created man unable to fly…damn pilot, damn seats, damn smiling people.

Squall closed his eyes and took deep breaths as the Plane started moving, along with his stomach which started churning.

"Sir, are you okay?"

_Damn hostess. _

"Yeah." Squall focused his grey eyes on his laps, trying to keep in the bile rising in his throat, "Damn you father."

"Do you want a drink?"

Squall gritted his teeth, "No."

"You know, we got some sugar fro nice guys like you."

The brunet growled, his head spinning, "I hate sugar."

"Oh?" The hostess purred, "You're a big boy, not a child to be acting like that."

"Get lost, bitch, unless you want a scene."

"But"

"Get the fuck away from me! If you're looking for sex, check out the other guys!" Squall spat, unsnapping the belt and bolting off the chair to head for the bathroom, a hand covering his mouth.

-

The brunet's mood darkened as he got off the plane and walked into a very crowded airport. His lips were drawn in a tight frown and his eyes just dared anyone to speak to him.

He had already scolded a hostess for trying to make the ride a bit more 'bearable', glared at another woman who winked at him, spat out at some guy who had been staring, and pushed off a child who had some obscene thought that he was the candy-man.

Yup, this day couldn't get any better.

The sun was already setting when a hand caught hold of his arm, "Squall Leonhart?"

The brunet's frown deepened into a full-fledged scowl as he faced the green-eyed blonde, "Bastard."

"Whoa! Your father sure described you just right…but I was expecting a harsher word…you're not so bad after all, pretty face."

"Shut up! You damn bastard! You're Seifer! I knew it!"

Seifer chuckled and shrugged, "I assume your ride wasn't cool?"

"Like hell."

"It's hot? But I thought they have AC's in there."

"It stunk."

"Oh? No ventilation? But"

"You damn retard, you idiot, obnoxious, stupid jock! That's not what I meant!"

"I knew that baby, just kidding." Seifer laughed at his own stupidity, throwing a hand over the brunet's shoulder, "Well, let's go then."

Squall tried to shrug the heavy arm off but it was all in vain, "Your sense of humor reeks…in fact you don't even have a sense of humor."

"I can live with that brat!" Seifer chuckled, but his smile disappeared as Squall's Silver eyes captivated him. Jade eyes widened and Seifer evaded the brunet's eyes.

"This way." Seifer sighed and let go of Squall, he had suddenly been overwhelmed by the urge to kiss the soft, pouting lips of his to-be house mate…and judging from Squall's annoyed expression, any kind of relationship at the moment was beyond impossible.


	3. Catching the Falling

2

Squall rested his head back against the soft leather of his seat and closed his eyes.

He hated planes.

The brunet felt dizzy and his stomach churned. Seifer's driving wasn't making him feel better either.

"Damn kamikaze driver." The brunet growled.

Seifer slowed down and cast a long look at Squall, "You don't look so well, are you sure you don't want to see a doctor or something before we go home?"

"No. Just go 'home." Squall sarcastically spat.

"I'm going to pray my father meets his demise for this."

"Comon. It's not all bad. I'm here."

"That's why I'm gonna pray he suffers dearly before he dies." Seifer laughed as he parked in front of his apartment, "Well…home sweet home."

"Ungh." Squall snorted and stepped out of the vehicle.

He swayed slightly, his head spinning.

"Are you okay? Shall I carry you?" Seifer grabbed Squall's arm to support him.

The brunet glared at him, "I don't need your help and I won't ask for it even if I was drowning in a god-forsaken blood lake."

Seifer sighed and rolled his eyes, letting go of the brunet and opening the door, "Here we go. I hope it fits you tastes. You might come to like it here."

"Don't count on it." Squall said bluntly.

The blonde chuckled and turned on the lights, waiting for Squall to walk ahead of him into the salon.

The burnet stopped suddenly and Seifer bumped into him, "What's wrong?"

"You drink." Squall's eyes had a faraway look in them. There were two champagne bottles in an ice bucket.

"Yeah. Doesn't everybody?"

"Damn everybody. If you want to drink you better tell me beforehand!"

"Why?" Seifer frowned.

The brunet was seriously making a big deal out of nothing. "Just do it! I hate being in the presence of drunkards."

"Hey, I don't drink myself to stupors. I only have a sip every once in a while." Squall groaned, "I hate blondes…"

"What the hell." Seifer smiled, slightly confused at the brunet's illogical remark.

"Anyway…" Squall snapped, wanting to get away form everyone, "Where is my room anyway?"

It took Seifer a moment to gather his senses, "Umm…right there."

"Mine is on the opposite side of the apartment."

"Good, the farther the better. If it weren't your place I would have asked you to sleep outside."

"You are too nice."

Squall snorted and took a step forward, his head rotating. Reaching out, the brunet felt himself falling backward. However, what put him on edge, just moments before he blacked out, was the soft '_I got you_' and the strong arms, both which belonged to the blonde, that caught him as he fell.

-

Squall opened his grey eyes a couple of hours later. His head was no longer spinning and he didn't need to take deep breaths for his stomach to settle.

"Hey. You sure know how to leave an impression. I was worried about you." Seifer smiled softly.

The brunet quickly sat up, pulling the blankets over his bear chest like a virgin girl who had something to hide.

Noticing the irony of his actions, Squall let go of the blanket, his frown dark enough to break light bulbs, "You can go sleep. I'm not dying or anything…Stop looking so dumb and worried. I'm fine. It was from the plane."

"You sure are a handful. Are you hungry? Would you like me to prepare something for you?" Seifer stood up.

"No, just go away. I'm not…" the rest of the statement died away as Squall's stomach growled, pleading for mercy and food.

"…Hungry?" Seifer supplied, raising an eyebrow.

"Go to sleep or do something useful in your god-damned life." Squall muttered as he turned his back on the blonde and pulled the cove to his cheeks, hoping this would discourage the blonde from talking any further.

Seifer shook his head in despair and walked out, but minutes later he was back in, "I made a sandwich for you. It's not much, you know, but I'm not exactly the best of cooks."

Setting the plate on the bedside table, he smiled down at Squall, who was looking at him with the most unreadable expression on his face.

"I'll b in my room if you need anything. Planning on making waffles for breakfast though. Goodnight darling."

After Seifer was gone, Squall sat up, a small frown on his angelic face. Turning, he stared at the sandwich the blonde had bothered to prepare for him. Picking it up, the brunet took a leisurely bite.


	4. More than a Memory

Okay, _Mary_, this one is for you…askin me to hurry and all…I have one hell of a God-damn headache, but hell, here goes nothing. Thanks for your review … I appreciate your encouragement…:)

---------------------------------------------------

3

Squall moaned silently and turned in his bed, giving his back to the door. A small smile made it's way into his still dreamy face. Noises were coming through from outside and Squall guessed Denzel was having some phone call. The man's voice had always been loud, like he wanted to wake Squall up purposely.

The brunet sighed, he missed those days.

Bolting off the bed, that though brought him back to the hard reality.

He wasn't in Denzel's home. Frowning, the brunet got up and forced himself to shower and change, pulling on a pair of tight leather pants that showed off great, long legs, and a shirt that was too large for him that it seemed to swallow him up. His hair was shorter than it was three years ago, reaching his eyes and tapering into a V at his nape. Other than that, nothing much had changed about his appearance.

Squall walked into the kitchen, still wearing his usual frown, "Good morning Sunshine." Seifer's face brightened as he beheld his house mate.

There was a brunet sitting at the kitchen table and he stood up to greet Squall, "I'm Caine, Seifer's best friend. I heard you and I will be going to the same college."

Squall shrugged, "Whatever."

"If you need anything"

"Yeah, I'll be sure to come to you."

Caine laughed and nodded.

"Well, Caine, looks like you got someone to copy H.W. from this year too."

Squall shook his head and turned to leave, why had he come into the kitchen in the first place?

"Don't go pretty face, I'm making potato waffles." Green eyes bore into grey ones.

"They're burning, Seifer." Caine said blankly.

Seifer whirled around and just stood there…what was he supposed to be doing again?

Squall was staring at Seifer, noticing things; the broad back, narrow hips, the strong limbs which were embedded with solid muscles. The memory of last night hit him in the face and he blushed slightly. Seifer's arms had been gentle when he had caught him.

Caine was smiling inwardly, so Seifer wasn't the only one waiting for Squall to look away so he could stare.

"Seifer, you sure are good for nothing." Caine strode over to the oven and shut it. "What are you standing like this for, anyway?"

Squall averted his gaze and Seifer shrugged, turning to the brunet, "Hehehe…"

Squall rolled his eyes and walked over to the twosome, "Get out of the way. I'll make the waffles. Idiot can't even concentrate on the task he's on. Stupid loser. Idiot jock."

The blonde pouted and sat with his friend on the table, his eyes watching the way Squall's lithe body moved and stretched.

"Seifer." Caine whispered.

The blonde turned to him, "What?"

"You're drooling."

The blonde didn't appreciate his friend's teasing, "Caine." He imitated.

"What?"

"You…suck." Seifer spat.

Caine laughed and the brunet sent an inquiring look at the table, wondering what those two were up to.

" Wow, it's good." Seifer chuckled as Squall set the plate on the able and took his seat facing him.

"Wouldn't want to risk going to ER because of your cooking." Squall retorted.

"Comon. Since I cooked them you wouldn't be going to ER."

"Trust me, that would be the reason I would be there in the first place. What? Did you think it would be the waffles' fault?" Squall muttered.

"Great. You guys sure are a couple. Just look at the sparks." Caine chuckled then ignored the angry glares as he helped himself to a waffle, "It's great."

"Just like the one who made it." Seifer complimented.

"If every waffle was like the one who cooked it, then you would be a burnt piece of gunk." Squall commented casually.

Caine nodded his agreement and laughed, Squall hid his smile behind a waffle and Seifer stuck out his tongue to both of them, muttering things about ungrateful brunets and disloyal friends.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well, it's a short one and i can't wait to go to bed, but Mary this is my way of thanks and i hope it wasn't so bad...


	5. My Room, My Rules

4

Squall frowned, _why the hell did the happy pair have to sit in my damn room? It's not like Seifer didn't have his own room or a salon for God' sake! _

Caine was laughing about some corny joke that the lame blonde said.

"Do you know what the cow told dog in the farm…" Seifer continued.

"What?" Caine chuckled, sneaking a glance at the brunet who wasn't enjoying a second of this.

"She told him get away from my tits, you dog!"

Seifer burst out laughing and Squall gritted his teeth. _How much longer of these lame jokes can I take? Why the fuck are they laughing!_

Caine was rolling on his side from laughter.

"Get out of my room!" Squall jumped off his chair.

Seifer was still chuckling from the joke and Caine stood up, "Why?"

"I'm worried my brain cells would melt and dissolve, hearing your lame, crappy, God-damned jokes! Who the hell thinks this shit is funny! Where did you get them from in the first place? The Lamest Joke Book? Or Jokes For a Dumb Blonde!"

Caine was grinning and Seifer pouted, "Fine, no more jokes…what do you want to talk about? It's been two hours of silence for you…"

Squall moaned, "Please leave me alone! Get out of my room. You have your own!"

Caine shrugged, "We wanna sit with you."

"There are only two I want to sit with." Squall frowned.

The blonde perked up, "Us?"

"Myself and I. Bye, see you later, enjoy your stay. Happy holiday, dammit!" Squall stood by the door for the pair to leave.

Seifer sighed and lay down on Squall's bed, "Your room smells nice. It's only been a night and here it, smells all you."

Caine rolled his eyes as Squall's cheeks heated and he growled, "Get off my bed before I get infected with some dumbness disease like you."

Caine laughed and Seifer stood to leave, "You are sooooo….argh!"

"You are so argh yourself. Get out and stay there. And that goes for you too you laughing"

"I'm leaving, no problem." Caine sighed and walked out, "I'm going, Seifer. Squall, I'll see you tomorrow in the morning for college, it's the first day. Hey, what are you majoring at anyway?"

"Languages and Journalism."

"Fits you perfectly, you talk a lot." Seifer muttered as he walked out of the room.

The brunet snorted, "What about you?"

"I graduated last year, 22. I'm turning 23 this summer."

"You're 23?" Squall's eyes were wide open, Denzel had been 23 too…he would be 26 by now, if he were alive. Squall shut the door and sat on his bed.

Seifer frowned, "He shut the door in our face."

"Give him time. He's still young and alone." Caine shrugged, "You can get to him, I know it."

Seifer gasped, "Who said I wanted to be with that obstinate, rude, lonesome"

"Your eyes…and your body language…Seifer I know you too well." Caine shrugged and walked out, "See you later, pal. Good luck."

The blonde waved him off and sat to watch TV.

Squall closed his eyes and tried to think of Denzel, except his mind kept wandering off to an intrepid blonde. Seifer was very different than what he imagined the blonde would be. The strong, muscular body, the bronze tanned skin, Emerald embedded eyes, short hair that looked soft to touch, and a smile that could lighten up a dark.

Frowning, Squall pushed himself up, he had noticed all that in barely a day!

Walking over to his desk, the brunet pulled out his Precalculus book that he had brought with him and buried his nose in it, hoping that his mind would leave the blonde alone.

Seifer was restless. He sat, straight then lay down on his side, and then sat up crouching…all he could think about was what the brunet was doing behind the closed door. After an hour, the blonde had had enough. Getting up, he walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

i know this chapter was kinda boring...bear with me till i get to the middleof it, i prmise it's gonna be cool cuz i've thought long and hard about it...nope, loools, the idea just popped in my head when i was listening to R&B...anyway, please give this story a bit of a chance till i get settled in school and is a little more free to update...thanks...


	6. Dreaming of the Dead

5

Squall stood up when he heard the door slam and a care engine start. Walking over to the window, he smiled poignantly.

How long has it been since he had seen someone off. He had always stood at the door to wave Denzel off in the morning or when he went to get some surprise meal.

Seifer drove away, and the brunet pulled down the drapes. It was still early, almost five, and the place was silent.

Squall walked out of his room, his thoughts only of a blonde he would rather not be around. The blonde brought back memories of a time when Squall had a lover's house to go to. He had been such an innocent child then, full of energy and laughter. This apartment didn't differ much from the one that Denzel had had anyway. A place comfortable for two…

The brunet pulled out a towel and decided to shower.

There was no need to pretend to study Math; his mind was too absorbed in random thoughts of a blonde for him to concentrate on it.

The water was warm against his skin. His chocolate strands fell to his face as he stood there for several minutes, letting the water soothe his nerves and calm his thoughts.

Pulling himself together, the brunet finally picked up his apple and cinnamon shampoo, applying a generous amount on his hand to massage it on his scalp.

-

Seifer unlocked the door and walked in. It was so dark…the electric clock read 11:43 PM…pretty late.

Out of curiosity, the blonde turned to Squall's room. The door was left slightly ajar and there was a lamp open in there.

"Squall?" Seifer poked his head in, a smile on his face.

The brunet was lying down on the bed, motionless. There was a towel draped over his hips and he was hugging a pillow to his chest.

Seifer's eyes clouded as he walked closer to the sleeping brunet. Squall looked almost angelic in the arms of Sleep.

There was no frown on his face, just a soft pout. Dark, thick lashes framed his eyes, resting against his cheeks, and his hair…the soft brown locks…fell forward like a curtain on the pillow under his head. The brunet's torso was flawless; his chest rising and falling in deep breaths and the blanket was pooled around his legs, which to Seifer looked better bare than tucked in the tight leather the brunet always wore.

Seifer's heart was racing as he stood there for over five minutes, studying every curve, every angle of the heavenly body that seemed to be lying there waiting for his touch.

_Ha! His touch…he was either dreaming or just damn out of his mind…Squall would rather be dead than touched by him._

Sighing soundly, Seifer pulled the blanket over Squall's shoulder, tucking him in. Reaching out to stroke Squall's hair, the brunet sighed and snuggled closer to his pillow, "Denzel."

Seifer frowned and turned around. For Squall to be saying a guy's name in his sleep sure meant that he was occupied, and that seemed to annoy the blonde more than anything.

Walking out, he slammed the door behind him…but Squall didn't even stir.

i'm not sure about you guys but i think it's about time things got interesting...hehehe...for one thing i swear people can fall in love in three days...i swear it's true...seen it first hand, so don't wonder how the hell it happened if Seifer is so fast in his love...gah...just read and see...


	7. Because of the Champagne

6

Seifer was not in a good mood the following morning either. Squall walked in, all ready for his first day in college. Caine had said he would pick him up and time was seriously running out.

Seifer barely gave the brunet a glance as he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge door.

Noticing the weird, cold attitude of the usually cheerful blonde, Squall spoke up, "What has crawled up your ass last night?"

"Nothing, but I wouldn't mind if you want to check." The blonde bit out.

Squall pulled out Peanut butter and Jelly, along with toast from the fridge, a genuine frown on his face, "No thanks, you could ask Caine to check though."

"Caine is a friend."

"I'm not even that to you, so, trust me I won't volunteer."

"Screw you." Seifer spat, kicking a cabinet closed.

Squall snorted, but inside he wondered if he had done anything wrong. It wasn't like the blonde to be so pissy

_Like the blonde! You barely know him to base such opinions… _Squall sighed and made a sandwich for himself, sitting at the table.

"So, you got someone back home…like waiting for you?"

The brunet raised a brow, _what had brought up this question? _"No."

"What's your favorite name that starts with a …D?" Seifer tried.

Squall rolled his eyes, "What the hell…Denzel, I guess."

"I thought so." Seifer muttered, turning on the tap and filling a glass of water.

Squall frowned, "Did father tell you!"

"Huh?" Seifer glared at him, "What are you blabbering about so early in the morning?"

"You are the one that started all this senseless jabber!"

"Yeah! You pretend no one is waiting for you and that you are the ever-lonely brat! Who the fuck is Denzel!"

"How would you know about him!" Squall countered, standing and walking over to the garbage to throw dirt tissues.

There were two champagne bottles in there…two unopened champagne bottles, "Why are those here?"

Seifer shrugged, "You said you don't like…booze, so I threw them out…if I want to drink I'll go someplace else."

"Why?"

"Compromise…I want to do it for you. Besides it felt like the right thing to do…since I had a feeling there was more to your dislike than just the bottle name…"

"You did it for me?" Squall stated with surprise.

"Don't melt right here. You're late for college. You could use my car, Caine is a late go-er, so I suggest you just go without him."

Squall pulled the bottles out and washed them in the sink. Walking over he pushed them against the blonde's chest to hold, "No, I trust you won't drink yourself to oblivion. Where are your keys?"

Squall reached for the blonde's pocket, stuffing his hand in and pulling out the keys. Seifer's heart raced at the contact, although it was fleeting and not against his bare skin.

"Won't you give me a goodbye kiss?" the blonde laughed.

Squall rolled his eyes, "Like hell, I'd rather kiss a frog."

"Pretend I'm the frog who would turn to some hot prince if you would just give me a kiss."

"Go to hell." Squall shook his head, a small smile on his face, "I'm going."

"Take care of yourself, sunshine."

Squall waved.

The blonde looked at the bottles in his hand and replaced them back in the garbage, it was so funny the things you do for a smile.

Squall said he trusted him…

-

The brunet sat in his first class, his favorite…Calculus.

His silver eyes were aimed at the board, but his mind was far away from the lesson written there.

The blonde had thrown away the champagne bottles for him…and only after two days…Denzel had kept on drinking even during the year and a half they had stayed together. It was the booze that caused his death…at least indirectly…

"So, Mr. Leonhart, was it. Where does the x go now? Please solve the next step."

Squall blinked and then shrugged, "I don't know how."

"I know you don't, so please pay attention." His professor said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

Some of his classmates snickered while others just stared.

Squall shrugged, "Yeah, whatever."

But after a few minutes his mind wandered away to the blonde…who he just remembered had asked about Denzel…What had brought up these questions…something else occurred to him...The blonde had been in a stinkin mood that morning when he had brought up Squall's lover…_could it be?_

The brunet frowned slightly…_that the blonde had been jealous?_

_Duh! isn't that cute...heh...ofcourse the blonde was jealous...i mean you stepped on his heArt! trampled over it! whispering men's names in your dreams! how could you!_

_/Squall/ Don't you start now! it's enough Flo. won't leave me alone with her remarks..._

_/Seifer/ hahaha...yeah you give it to him without mercy...he deserves it, doesn't he Flo?_


	8. A Glimpse of the Past

hahaha

/Seifer/ what are you laughing about...

nothing...what goes around comes around...

/Seifer/ you know Squall...i agree with you...we are surrounded...when are we going to wake up from this nightmare...

/Squall/ hehehe, i'm glad you are the prey...it's about time...

-----------

looools...this is fun Flo. i bet i'm not as good as you but it sure is fun!

-------------------------------------------------

7

Squall parked Seifer's SUV in front of the apartment and pulled out his backpack from the passenger seat.

Things were surely getting interesting…for the blonde to be jealous. It would explain why he was so rude and stiff that morning.

It felt good. Squall was actually about to genuinely smile. It had been a long while since the brunet had anyone who would get jealous over him and stuff…and since the blonde was so hasty, Squall didn't think he was at sin, prolonging Seifer's torture a bit longer.

"Honey, you're home." Seifer opened the door.

Squall snorted, "That was supposed to be my line."

"So…you were actually going to say it?" Seifer perked up.

"Like hell. I used to say it when I go over to Denzel's." The brunet brushed past Seifer, a smile on his face.

"Liar." Seifer spat, his face getting red with anger, "Like hell!"

Squall shrugged and walked into the room, "I have a lot of things to catch up on…was thinking about a guy throughout the whole freakin lesson…I even got berated by a teacher."

"What guy." Seifer raged, hands on his hips, glare aimed at the brunet's back. "And to think that college students are mature…I actually got three love letters from chicks in my class, and one was sitting right behind me. I have to ask the professor to change my place."

"Why?"

"She kept touching y hair!" Squall spat, trying his best not to laugh, knowing that Seifer was fuming behind him.

"Fuck her."

"Actually, that's what she asked me to do in her love note."

Seifer followed Squall into the brunet's room, "I demand to know about Denzel."

Squall shrugged, sitting on the edge of his bed, "He had long, soot black hair…he would always let me brush it for him…and I would braid it because I thought he looked heavenly that way…he was thinner than you, and less muscled too…but I loved him so much…his eyes were sky blue…when you look at them…you can sea yourself…" Squall smiled helplessly, "And he would always say things that made him seem dominating and tough, but in truth…he was so kind…so gentle…I was fifteen when I first met him…he was 21…but I was so taken with his smile…he had dimples. Girls would fawn over him, but he would always send them off…telling them he was mine…"

Seifer was jealous…really jealous and he didn't know why…it's not like him and Squall were anything…the brunet had said it that morning, they weren't even friends…but this feeling inside, "Yeah? How romantic."

The blonde turned on his heels to leave. He couldn't bear to see the way those silver eyes had softened.

Squall looked up and saw Seifer leaving. His mind was screaming at him to stop the blonde, "He died, you know…three years ago…he was shot."

Seifer stopped at the doorway, "I'm sorry." But he knew it didn't come from his heart, deep down he felt like celebrating…so he did have a chance.

"Why should you be?" Squall shrugged, "It's because he was drunk that night."

"Who shot him?" Seifer asked, leaning against the door.

"Brad…Brad Harmer…I'll never forgive him…"

Seifer frowned in confusion, "Where is he now?"

"He's in jail…but he's also eligible for parole in seven years."

"Oh." Seifer nodded.

Squall stood up, "I was kidding about the girls and stuff. Just wanted to get on your nerves. You shouldn't show your weakness to people so easily."

"You're not people…and what weakness have you discovered, Oh Observant One?" Seifer grinned.

Squall shrugged as the doorbell rang like crazy.

Seifer snorted and walked out of the brunet's room, "Who the hell is that?"

"Surprise!" Caine almost yelled.

Squall sighed and shut the door to his room, hoping the crazy couple would stay outside, but Caine wasn't deterred that easily, nor was the blonde, who upon hearing a part of the brunet's past felt immensely closer to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

comon, you didn't think that Squall would spill his history on shot! hehehe...patience...


	9. A Troubled, Taunting Mind

----------------------

8

-------------

"Anyway," Caine started, "It's about five now, I was thinking we could all go out an get sit at some restaurant to have dinner."

Seifer beamed, "Great idea!"

"Okay, bye…I'm going to miss you guys greatly…maybe shed a tear or two for your benefit." Squall muttered, standing by the door, hands on his hips.

"Aha, I was thinking you would say that so I decided to let you come along."

"Please don't insist." Squall growled, giving Caine and annoyed expression.

"Oh, but I do." Seifer walked over to the brunet, "Please…as a punishment for teasing me today."

"Teasing?" Caine's eyes were wide, "Squall teased?"

"Yup…" Seifer winked at Squall and walked out of the room, "Last one to get ready is a rotten egg."

Caine walked out after the blonde to give Squall some privacy to change.

"I don't want to go anywhere!" the brunet wailed, but he was ignored. Shutting the door soundly, he turned and pulled out a pair of faded jeans and shirt.

_Why the hell am I going again? _

Squall walked into the bathroom and discarded his clothes, stepping into the tub.

_Because you like being around Seifer._

_I do not! I'm just hungry._

_Hungry my ass…you can just make yourself a sandwich._

_Wouldn't be that yummy…comon!_

_Aha…wouldn't be good cuz Seifer won't be there to eat it with you…--_

_No way! Who ever said I give a shit about the blonde! He's Stupid and totally unfit for me!_

_Really? I would say the total opposite, seeing you actually smile when you are around him._

_Ha! I'm not the only one! Even father says I have mourned enough!_

Upon realizing that logic, Squall turned on the water pretty cold and stepped into it, gasping as it came in contact with his heated skin.

It was enough he had actually checked the blonde out to even know the man's weakness.

_He's jealous over you and you like it._

_Screw you! I just…I don't like it…that is nonsense…_

_Oh yes you do…_

_What the fuck! A third voice…_

_Comon, Squall…it feels nice to have someone care about you that way again. Someone who doesn't hate you for who you are but rather understands what you are going through. Besides, he does make you happy inside even if you pretend to be all stoic._

_You know what! Shut up, I'm going out to eat dinner…sing some song or something for me till I get ready._

_You gonna primp for that blonde._

_Great idea!_

"Shut up!" Squall snapped. He had finished showering and was glaring at his reflection in the mirror. Since when did he let his inner voices sound their opinions?

_Since you learned to live again…since you met Seifer…_

Squall rolled his eyes and dried himself, then put on his clothes. Without even brushing his wet hair, the brunet walked out of the room, all set and ready.

"Looking hot, pretty face." Seifer grinned, appreciating the way the burnet looked in tight pants and an oversized, full-sleeved shirt. The first two buttons weren't fastened, leaving ample view of a milky neck and chest.

"Can't say the same about you." The brunet muttered, trying his best to ignore how good the blonde looked.

That man just had taste. He wore an emerald-colored shirt that enhanced the beauty of his jade eyes and a pair of sea-green faded jeans to match it.

Caine rolled his eyes, it was really funny how things were progressing, and real slow when it came to the blonde. Seifer and Caine had been friends since almost ever, and if he knew Seifer better he would say the blonde actually cared about more than just sex with a hot brunet. Seifer had never been like that before. He was even known as a womanizer…sex tonight forget you tomorrow…that was his motto. But Caine knew it was different with Squall. The way the blonde would get a dreamy look in his eyes when he looked Squall's way…Caine observed the pair, noticing Squall's heated cheeks and Seifer's adoring gaze.

"Anyway, guys, I was planning on going sometime today."

Seifer rolled his eyes at Caine's superior tone, "You're driving."

"Sure."

"I'll sit at the back with Squall."

"Like hell, I would rather sit on the roof of the car than beside you!" Squall snapped.

_Lair…_

_Shut up. I wasn't asking you._

_Do you have the hots for him?_

_I am so not hearing this…_

_Look, he's even blushing like a virgin girl…_

"Let's go already!" Squall gritted his teeth, trying to ignore his internal musings which threatened to take over his mind.

"Great! It's settled…" Seifer strode out after the blonde, watching the way the brunet's hips sashayed with his fluid motions.

"Seifer." Caine whispered.

"Huh?" Seifer frowned then turned to his friend.

"You're drooling again."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay...here is a chapter i tried to make long...i know you guys will be like 'why the hell didn't she mergethis chapter with the next!' but i can't! i donno why but it won't work for me and i would feel like something is totally lacking here...so ou guys just have to bear with me and the short chapters i insist on keeping short...as for inner thoughts and feelings...basically, i can feel what a character feels but i find it kinda...poignant...maybe to put it into words and stuff...but here...an insight to a brunet's mind...i hope it wasn't so bad...


	10. Opposite Sides of a Coin

No way, Flo.! Squall is mine!

/Seifer/ i'm feeling left out here...

/Squall/ i don't belong to anyone, already...how many times do i have to say that!

/Seifer/ ahem ahem, exactly...Squall happens to be mine!

yeah yeah..Squall sigh,sigh

-----------

9

"You guys wanna go to some big shopping mall with a food court? Today's gonna be crowded with chicks." Caine grinned, looking in the rearview mirror at the couple that sat in the backseat of the car.

Seifer kept leaning closer to the brunet, and Squall kept jabbing his elbow into Seifer's flesh to get him to back off.

"I don't want girls when Squall's here."

"Screw you, you retard!" Squall snapped.

His heart was beating wildly as the blonde leaned and whispered, "Will you screw me, hot stuff?"

"Seifer, stop picking on the kid, already."

"I'm not doing anything…" Seifer moaned, then blew hot air into Squall's sensitive ear.

"Agh! Get the fuck away form me!" Squall's body was on fire, even the blonde could tell.

"Just give me a chance…" Seifer pouted.

"Go…to…HELL!" the brunet enunciated.

Caine laughed and stopped in front of a nice café, "Seifer, treat's on you."

"Sure, since Squall's with us." Seifer winked at the brunet, who turned crimson, "I'm not melting!"

"Really? Your body says differently." Seifer grinned, running his fingers up and down Squall's arm.

"Get lost! What part of don't touch me don't you understand!"

"The part that says Don't." Seifer laughed.

Caine sighed and opened the door for the brunet, "Sorry for that, Seifer's a nice guy deep down."

"I've yet to see that side of his miserable soul."

Seifer walked over and put an arm around Squall's waist, "Let's go, cheesecake."

Caine chuckled at the nickname and the brunet pulled away, "I hate cheesecakes."

"No way, if they taste like you they gotta be good." The blonde cooed.

"Get lost, lame retard! I swear I could become like you if you stick so close to me, God forbid!"

Caine laughed as he walked into the café, "Comon, you guys, you're going to make a scene."

Seifer sighed, walking forward he slapped the brunet's tight ass. Squall yelped, a blush tainting his cheeks, a growl adorning his lips.

Caine rolled his eyes, "Comon, Seifer, we know you have feelings for Squall but you don't have to show them in public."

Seifer chuckled, "Do you know how a horse's ass feels like when you hit it?"

Caine burst out laughing, "You perv!"

"It's called a flank." Squall muttered.

Seifer was laughing his head off. "Yeah! Well how about a cow's."

Caine was laughing too, like he had heard the joke of the year.

Squall curled his lips in disgust and sat on a table, the laughing pair joining him.

Caine snorted, "Bet you touch its tits too!"

the blonde laughed harder, "Yeah, like milk them or something."

Caine turned to Squall, who had hid his face behind a menu, but something was telling him that the brunet was trying hard not to laugh at the crazy jokes of the blonde's.

"Found anything interesting?" Seifer asked Squall.

Caine turned to Seifer, who had stopped laughing and looking at Squall's hidden figure like he just wanted to pounce on him and lose himself in the brunet.

"No. nothing that would interest a retard like you that is."

"Yeah, perv, go milk some cow and make yogurt instead." Caine chuckled.

Seifer bit his lower lip, not wanting to laugh and annoy the brunet even further.

Squall put the menu down and turned to Caine, "I'm not hungry."

"Why? Did the perv ruin your taste and disgust you?"

"Like hell! You started it!" Seifer moaned.

Squall snorted, "No, I'll jus have some cheesecake."

"I thought" Caine started but Seifer cut him off, "I want a cheesecake too!"

Squall looked into the blonde's emerald eyes, his heart racing. What was wrong with him…the guy only asked for cake!

Seifer winked and Squall's cheeks grew hot, opening the menu, he hid himself behind it again.

The blonde sighed and crossed his arms on the table, burying his face in the crook of his arm.

_Things are going real slow now…I can't take this, I swear! It's like he was sent to punish me for some sin of mine!_

Caine grinned as he watched the couple, and he knew exactly how his friend felt…being able to look at him and not touch him sure was some kind of torture, especially when he knew the blonde had feelings for Squall.

"What would you like to have?" The waitress asked.

Squall looked blankly at her and Caine shrugged.

"Squall." Seifer muttered.

Caine made a face as the brunet stood up, "I think I need to use the bathroom."

Seifer tilted his head up as the brunet walked off, "Just look at the way he walks."

"If you would spend less time looking and more time wooing, you would go a longer way in less time." Caine muttered.

The blonde just groaned and covered his face with his hands, _when it's him, I don't know what to do! It's barely been a week and I can't seem to back off and give him some space… "_I'll go to the bathroom too." Seifer stood up, letting Squall disappear in before he followed him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok, here we go...i surely can't wait to post the continuation...the next chapter is gonna be interesting...i guarantee it! but for now...i'm hungry --


	11. Of Kisses and Denials

Hey, Mary...i really wanna thank you for your reviews and stuff...you never leave a reply e-mail or something so i can't tahnk ou personally, but anyway...guess i want you to know i am so grateful for your constant support and you know...loools...i hope you like this chapter along with anyone else who is reading...it's kinda short...but i think it's ok.

----------

10

Squall splashed water on his face.

_What's wrong with me!_

Moaning in despair, the brunet grasped the side of the marble platform that held the sinks and looked at himself in the mirror.

_You want him…_

_Shut up…_

_Look at you. You're acting like a complete fool!_

_What the fuck! I said shut up!_

_You want him to hold you and kiss you…what is it Squall? You think you are ready now?_

Squall closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't know anything anymore. In four days his life had turned into a fish market. He didn't know what to think, what to feel…

Seifer was standing at the doorway, his lips drawn in a slight frown.

God how he wanted that man…the way Squall was just standing there with his eyes closed, water dripping from wet strands of his hair and trickled down his throat.

"Squall." The brunet's head snapped up and he gaped, wide-eyed at the blonde, "Seifer."

"Yeah, now that we both know each other, how about you share with me a little of your inner monologues?"

Squall frowned.

Seifer wasn't laughing or joking around. In fact, the blonde stepped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"You should learn to knock, you know."

"That is the least of my concerns…actually, Squall, when I am around you my only concern is how to win you over and make you mine."

Seifer was now standing an inch away from Squall, who was trapped in front of the marble platform, "Every moment I'm without you, you're on my mind…you're like a damn drug, Squall…one I can't live without even though I haven't tried to live with yet."

Squall couldn't say anything to that…he was just gazing deep into the verdant eyes of the blonde, wondering what he should do, what he wanted to do…

Seifer opened his mouth to speak, what could he say? That he wanted Squall more than anything?

Squall just shrugged, "Caine's waiting."

Seifer moaned, "I've waited longer, Squall."

The brunet gasped softly as the blonde pressed close to him and rubbed his lips softly against Squall's. Seifer whimpered in his throat. Squall's lips were so soft, almost sweet too.

Seifer put his arms around the brunet, pulling him closer for a real kiss. The brunet closed his eyes, giving in to the kiss…he didn't know why, but something inside him just told him to yield, to submit to the blonde's incessant passion.

Seifer's hands were caressing his torso and unbuttoning his shirt. The shirt fell to his back, held only by the cuffs which were still fastened to Squall's arms. Seifer's mouth left Squall's lips, tracing a hot path to the brunet's milky neck, sucking slightly there before he moved up to nibble on Squall's ear, sending shivers down the brunet's spine.

The door slammed open and Caine stood in the doorway, a frown on his face, "Guys, you're late…and the waitress already got your orders."

Seifer pulled away, coming to his senses. Squall opened his eyes too, turning away from the pair to rearrange his shirt and button it up.

"Squall…" Seifer felt like he had done something gravely wrong, but he didn't know why.

"No, I'm okay…must have been Denzel I was thinking of, really." Squall said blankly…and he would never forget the hurt look in the Blonde's emerald eyes, or the way he turned around and walked out of the bathroom, leaving him to stare at his back and Caine to sigh and follow him out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aren't you cold Squall!

/Squall/ it's for his own good...he doesn't know anything about him

/Seifer...actually sniffling and sobbing/ he hates me! i didn't mean it i swear! i wouldn't have done it if i had a mind of my own Squall! i swear it's This stupid writer's fault...

/Squall/ yeah, you're fuckin right...why do i have to suffer!

ahem ahem...i think i gotta go...(sneaking away so as to not get beaten up by the lovebirds)


	12. The End of What Never Started

11

Squall didn't touch his cake, but Seifer ordered another one and coke.

"You can have mine." Squall told the blonde, talking about his cake.

Seifer glanced at the cake and shrugged, "It's okay. I don't want anything from you."

Squall gritted his teeth and stared at his laps…

Caine frowned at the blonde, nudging him from under the table.

"What do you want?" Seifer spat.

The brunet friend (referring to Caine) glared at Seifer. That man just didn't have style at all.

"Nothing. Who was talking to you anyway?" Squall took deep breaths…

_This was good. Seifer knew nothing about me or my past. Why would he want some raped guy when he could have anyone anyway. And it's not like the world stopped, really. I have college to worry about and a life to live alone. I have to make sure that Brad stays in Jail after the seven years were over…_

_Liar…_

"I think we should get going." Caine stood up and called for the receipt.

Things were progressing real bad and he feared Seifer would blow up in another few minutes.

"Why? I like it here."

"We have college tomorrow, besides it's getting late."

Squall stood and followed Caine out while Seifer paid the bill.

Things weren't much better in the car. Seifer sat beside Squall, but all his teasing and cheerful banter had been forgotten somewhere in the bathroom.

The blonde just looked out his window and Squall stared straight ahead. Caine tried to make up some crappy conversations, but Seifer would answer in monosyllables and Squall wouldn't bother to answer at all.

"Goodnight, you guys."

Squall nodded and walked ahead into the apartment, turning on a few lights. Seifer snorted, his eyes blazing with anger and frustration.

"Seifer."

"What?"

"You…go to sleep, okay? Things will be brighter in the morning."

"Caine…you do the same…you have college in the morning." Seifer said coldly, turning his back and walking into the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

Squall was standing in the middle of the salon, "Seifer"

"Go to sleep, you have college in the morning."

"It's not"

"I am tired, please say what you have to in the morning." Seifer found it very hard to turn his back on the brunet, but that was what Squall wanted. He feared that if he didn't do that, he would just disregard the brunet's feelings and overwhelm him with passion then take him…but that wasn't what Seifer wanted…he wanted the brunet to want him…not just fulfill his lust…

Seifer walked into his room shutting the door and smirked to himself, his mind was seriously becoming messed up…if only Caine knew…oh how much he would laugh…he, the person who never gave a shit about his lover for the night's feelings was now groveling at the brunet's feet, waiting for the time Squall would tell him he felt something towards him…

The brunet walked into his room too, pulling out a towel and heading for the shower. It wasn't late, almost 10 PM, and college started at 9 AM…

Walking into the bathroom, Squall shed his clothes and looked in the mirror. There was a slightly red mark on his neck where Seifer had sucked.

Frowning, the brunet stepped into the bathtub, turning on the water and adjusting its heat so that it was warm against his cold, empty heart.

Seifer knew Squall was a heavy sleeper…and based on that fact, the blonde walked into the Squall's room.

The brunet was sleeping on his side, hugging his pillow against his chest.

A small poignant smile tugged on Seifer's lips.

Squall was again sleeping with only the towel draped across his hips, the blanket on the floor by the foot of the bed.

The blonde stopped when he was only centimeters away from he sleeping figure. He was full of yearning, aching to touch and hold what he can't have. His heart was beating in his ears as he bent to pick up the blanket and tucked it around the brunet.

Squall didn't move, just like the blonde expected. The brunet's lips were parted and he was breathing softly. The AC was cooling the room comfortably, it's droning sound almost unheard to the blonde, who had lost himself in the face of the sleeping brunet.

He didn't know how long he stood there, or the reason that he finally chose to bend closer to Squall's face and press his mouth to Squall's parted lips. Moaning softly, Seifer closed his eyes, his hand traveling down Squall's covered body to caress his thighs, moving closer to Squall's manhood.

"You sure have sunk so low, Seifer."

The blonde jerked away, upsetting Squall and making him sigh and turn to face he other side in his sleep, taking the pillow he loved so much with him.

Caine was standing against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest.

"Caine…"

"Yeah. I'm still me…but who the fuck are you!" Caine roared.

"Shut up. Your voice is loud enough to wake the dead."

"Well, Squall isn't one of them since he's still asleep! Seifer! What has gotten into you!"

"Nothing you damn…why the hell are you here!"

"Since when did I need permission to come over. That's not why you gave me the keys, Seifer!"

Caine walked out of Squall's room shutting the door after him and Seifer. "Seifer…why aren't you saying anything! I care about you! This is not what you are like! This is not how you do things!"

"How the fuck do you know what I'm going through. Besides, it's over…I was …that was something stupid…it won't happen again…I guarantee that." Seifer walked into his room and shut the door, locking it behind him. Picking up the phone, his hand hesitated before dialing the numbers…the phone connected and an alluring voice was heard on the other end…

Caine frowned when he heard the infamous R&B blasting from the radio in Seifer's room…so Seifer was right…it was over…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hahaha, that was a funny review Flo, totally enjoyed it.

/Squall/ cannibals...

/Seifer/ hehehe...those two get along so well it's scary...

comon, we're not that bad...

/Squall/...

/Seifer/ ...

...okay, maybe...

----------------------------------------------

looooooooooooooooools, i hope this chapter is cool...and suspenseful...


	13. Me, My thoughts, and My Dreams

12

Squall moaned.

Seifer was all over him. The blonde was straddling his hips, bending now to whisper hot nothingness in his ear and to nibble on his throat.

Squall's eyes were closed, his heart racing and his breaths coming out in gasps and pants. The blonde was smiling, he had finally gotten the brunet.

Squall was lying under him, naked and waiting to become his.

"Seifer." Squall gasped as the blonde's hands parted his thighs.

"What is it? What do you want, Squall?"

The brunet moaned, his back arching off the bed, as Seifer lowered himself to nibble on Squall's inner thigh.

"God, you are so soft…so perfect."

"Seifer." Squall cried out as Seifer took him into his mouth and sucked lightly.

The candle that was on the table flickered.

It was hot…

Squall gasped as Seifer sucked harder, his fingers, which were coated with lubricant, sought the brunet's opening.

"Seifer." Squall moaned as Seifer's fingers invaded his tight entrance.

Seifer moaned against Squall's flesh and the boy cried out the blonde's name.

Seifer released Squall, "What do you want, Squall."

The brunet opened his eyes which were clouded with passion and lust beyond what he had ever felt before, "I…I want you…Seifer…"

The blonde smirked and bent to kiss the rosy lips that had uttered what he had wanted to hear for so long.

Squall whimpered as Seifer positioned himself between his thighs, jade eyes boring into silver ones.

The brunet gasped and bolted up into a sitting position. His body was moist from perspiration and his heart was beating wildly. Squall moaned as he got off his bed…the room was empty...there was no Seifer, no sex…just a fuckin wet dream.

The brunet gritted his teeth as he pulled out a towel and walked off to the shower. It was only 7 in the morning, two hours to college. His mood was darker than night as he washed his body and walked out to change.

It was better like this anyway…he didn't want to face the blonde so soon after last night… he could walk to college, and that would take around an hour.

After pulling on a pair of black jeans and a turquoise shirt, folding the cuffs up to his elbows, he tugged on the sheets of his bed and carried them out to the laundry.

The house was quiet, except for the chirping birds outside and the early-risers. The door to Seifer's room was closed.

Squall stopped in the doorway and glanced one last time at Seifer's door…what did he want? For Seifer to walk out and tell him…what? That he was sorry? The blonde hadn't done anything…

_Except make your life messed up…_

Squall shook his head, he didn't want to deal with thoughts this morning…

_You never wanna deal with your thoughts cuz you're scared, aren't you…_

Squall walked out and shut the door. The dawn air was enchanting, smelling of flowers and energy. Walking briskly, Squall wade his way to his college, concentrating on anything but his thoughts and last night's dream…

_Where are you going? Your place is here with him…_

_I'm going to college…that's why I am here in the first place!_

_It's not like you'll be able to concentrate or anything…_

_Why you little fuck! Leave me the hell alone!_

_Seifer_

_You fucking traitor! You're my mind and my body so you better start doing as I say!_

_Or what?_

Squall inwardly moaned…that's it! He was sick of himself and his crappy thoughts of the blonde. Picking up the pace, Squall sought to tire himself out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

not a long chapter but it cracks me up..hahahaha! i swear this is crazy...i barely believe in love and i'm making the lovebirds...lovesick --...anyway, gives an insight to what Squall is going through now...as for Seifer, i'm gonna leave that a mystery...as for those who liked Caine (not you mike cuz you don't...loools...) cheer up cuz he's gonna be in the pic alot now for reasons you will find out...


	14. Sick Desires

13

"SQUALL LEONHART!"

The brunet gritted his teeth, "God-damn it! What do you want already! I swear I've never been called on in my life as many times as you have called on me in the past hour!"

The professor of his Calculus class glared at him, "Other than the fact that you came ten minutes late, you're wandering off and muttering to yourself. You know I am quite interested in the happenings of your life if you care to indulge."

"No I don't care about anything, especially indulging you!" Squall snapped, glaring at the man.

_What was his name…?_

_Marcus_

_Oh, right…I knew that…_

_Sure you did…_

The man glared right back, "Unless you are planning to fail, I want to see you after class."

"Whatever. At this rate I have a feeling I won't be here till the end of class anyway."

Marcus rolled his eyes, "Please look at question five."

Squall scanned the page of the book that was lying open in front of him.

"There is no question five. In fact there aren't any questions." Squall growled.

"Yeah I noticed, maybe if you would bother to snap out of your reveries every once in a while, you would remember to turn the page with the rest of the class than make a complete fool of yourself."

Squall snorted and turned the page, looking for anything that said 'question 5'.

Marcus rolled his eyes and turned to his own book, starting his explanation of that question all over again for Squall's benefit. However Squall was already lost in his own world, consumed by his own thoughts.

Marcus's green eyes flashed with annoyance as he saw Squall's eyes faze out after a minute or two.

Honestly, what was that boy's problem? It was only the second day and he was bored already…or was that more than boredom in the captivating silver ash-like eyes of the brunet.

Squall was staring at the book but he wasn't seeing anything…just the blonde in his head. Seifer had looked genuinely hurt when he had lied to him and said that he imagined him to be Denzel.

_Duh, what do you think? If you were kissing him and he thought you were Caine, you retard._

_Shut up, I wasn't asking you!_

Squall sighed and looked up at the professor, "Excuse me, Mr. Can I go like to the bathroom or something?"

"Or something? You just want to go out." Marcus gritted his teeth…Squall was getting on his nerves.

"Yeah." Squall shrugged.

"Go." Marcus tried to act stoic about it, but how he just wanted to slam the brunet against the wall and kiss the shitty expressions off his face

. The professor was in his early forties, soot black hair and green eyes. He stood tall as the brunet left and continued explaining, leaving all those thoughts for after class.

Squall walked to the bathroom and stared at his face in the mirror. The toilets were empty and the place was quiet.

_Guess in college people don't try their best to leave class._

_Duh, what do you think, not all guys are asses like you._

Squall snorted and washed his face, glancing at his watch. Ten minutes to end of class. The prospect of going back home to the blonde was both dreading and exciting. He wanted to see Seifer…but what was he going to say?

_Take me please…make love to me…I wanna be yours now and forever…you could try this you know…_

_Screw you. I would rather drop dead._

_Without him, you will…look at you, you're a fool._

_Hey, I thought you wanted me to stay away from him in the first place…_

_Hmmm…nah, I just wanna be against you to give you a hard time._

_Screw you._

_Yeah, you said that before._

Squall chuckled dryly_. Look at me! I'm talking to myself like I'm arguing with a fuckin sibling! What the fuck is my problem!_

_You are blonde free…that's what your problem is._

_You know what!_

_What?_

Squall kicked the door open and walked out of the bathroom, heading back to class.

_What already!_

_I admit it! I'm going mad…but one more thing…I want to be that way so leave me alone._

_Screw you._

_Ha, now where did I hear that before? _Squall inwardly grinned.

He was sure he had lost it. Walking into the class, the bell rang and he walked over to his desk to pick up his things and bag.

Turning, he started to walk out, but Marcus called out to him, "What is it, Squall. Too scared to stay or too bored to get a lecture?"

Squall stopped and turned, "Oh, yeah. I forgot."

"That's why I called out to you, figured you did. You sure got a lot on your mind."

"Yeah." Squall walked to sit on one of the desks facing Marcus's big one, dumping his bag on the floor by his feet.

"So, what exactly is your problem, Squall?"

"None of your business, professor." Squall replied.

"I see." Marcus stood up and walked over to where Squall was sitting, "I couldn't help but notice you fazing out all the time in class."

"If you would spend more time looking at your book and less time staring at me you wouldn't have noticed." Squall raised a brow.

Marcus stopped between Squall's parted legs, "I heard you're staying with Seifer Almasy."

"I haven't heard where you are staying." Squall evaded.

The professor snorted, "Let's not play games, Squall."

"Exactly what does this have to do with me not being attentive in your class?" Silver eyes narrowed to cold chips.

"Oh, you will fail if you go on like this, but you know," Marcus moved his face closer to Squall's, "I'm willing to give you an answered exam…in one condition."

Squall snorted, "Really?"

"Yeah, it's only a night I ask for."

In one swift motion, Marcus captured the boy's lips in a demanding kiss.

Squall cried out and pushed hard against Marcus's chest, falling backward off the desk, landing painfully on his back.

"Oww!"

"Serves you right for acting like a child." Marcus bent over him, grasping Squall's wrists and using brute strength to hold them down high over Squall's head.

Bending the 'professor' claimed Squall's lips, taking the boy's breath away and stopping him from screaming and crying out.

"Very interesting, I see that the brunet has many people sinking low, huh?" Caine was glaring at Marcus.

The professor jumped up, the severity of his position hitting him like a bullet to the head.

"Caine." Squall whispered.

He was trembling there on the floor, almost helpless. Tears had already filled up his eyes.

"So, is that what teachers do nowadays to gain student's favors?"

"No"

Caine laughed and bent to help Squall, "Well, I sure hope you're a good fighter like you are a molester."

"What do you mean?"

Caine was still holding Squall's arm as he bent to pick up the brunet's bag, "Nothing much, just a word of advice." Caine walked out, pulling Squall in his wake.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay, this is one long chapter, just trying to get rid of time...hmmm...is it ok? i think it's about time we get to know a little more about the blonde...so Caine, get your tongue rolling...

/Caine/ why me?

cuz you're the good friend...

/Seifer/ he's nosy...

/Squall/ thanks for saving me...that was close

/Seifer/ what the fuck! he did some saving!

sneaking away as to get away from and angry, jealous blonde


	15. Revelations 1

14

"Teachers, these days…they're better off thugs in my opinion." Caine chuckled, trying to lighten the mood in the car.

Squall was just staring off out the window.

"I don't know about you, but I am starving." Caine stopped in front of some café, "Squall?"

The brunet shrugged and stepped out of the car, following Caine into the café.

"You know," Caine started when they had gotten seated and ordered their breakfast, "Seifer isn't exactly your cousin. He's your uncle's wife's son…so you aren't blood relatives."

Squall nodded, then shrugged. That was something his father failed to mention.

"Seifer had it rough the first years of his life."

"Why are you telling me this?" Squall whispered.

"I know what you mean. Seifer wouldn't appreciate me saying this and revealing his childhood, but maybe I think you should know, in hopes that you might come to understand him. Besides, you live under the same roof, I think there shouldn't be any secrets between the two of you."

Squall snorted softly_, right, so he wants me to go up to the dumb blonde and say, hey, you know three years ago I was raped, just it's no big deal or anything…you can carry on your life like I never said this…_

_It could work, you know…_

_I wasn't asking you…_

Caine smiled, "His real father was a drunkard."

"Really?" Squall was now interested, forgetting all about his personal thoughts.

"Yeah, he used to drink himself to a stupor and beat him and his mother up. Seifer has some scars on his back, too. It's not like his wounds have healed over time."

Taking a bite of his pancakes, Caine shrugged, "He and I go way back…we're closer than brothers. Honestly speaking, my parents had very little. Seifer kinda like took me in. he would take baked cakes that haven't even been sliced yet out of the kitchen and give it to me, saying he made for my birthday or an advance gift for some occasion or another. Later on, when my father managed to open a store and we got richer, he would tell me the stories of how his mother used to scream when she would find the plates and food gone…Seifer was a crazy guy. He still is."

Caine was smiling and Squall chuckled, "Really?"

"Yeah. His parents divorced when he was ten, and your uncle got married to Seifer's mother, but she died three years later from some kind of infection. Your uncle was a kind man. He let Seifer do whatever he wanted and Seifer took over his father's company two years ago, when your uncle died. Seifer is pretty successful, but that all comes with his impatience and temper. Oh, Seifer's the president of a law firm."

"Law…firm…" Squall whispered.

"Yeah. He's a great lawyer too, kinda fierce and scary…trust me you don't want to be against him in court…he shatters you and then leaves you to bleed while he watches…"

Caine chuckled to himself.

Squall frowned slightly, "He's mad at me."

"Just give him time to come back to his senses. He doesn't want to hurt you, but in the same time he's so damn impatient."

Squall nodded, "Yeah."

"You know, I was thinking about the sea this other time…have you ever gone fishing?"

"No."

"You know, Seifer's a great Fisherman, we always used to go to fishing trips when we were younger. This weekend, you know, we could like gather up and go on some boat…spend a day there."

"Sure, whatever." Squall shrugged.

"Great. I'm sure Seifer would be happy."

"Yeah…"

-

"I told him about you." Caine said that night to Seifer. It was almost midnight and Squall was asleep.

"What the fuck! Why!"

"You know, Seifer. He has some problems too, I know it."

"Why the hell didn't you study psychology since you seem to believe you can read people's minds!" Seifer announced harshly.

"Seifer, what is your problem! Do you know he was almost raped by some professor who teaches him."

Seifer stopped flipping through the channels and turned his emerald gaze to Caine's, "What?" he said in a deadly calm voice that still sent shivers down Caine's spine.

"His Calculus professor, Marcus Beddingford."

Seifer's eyes narrowed, "Why didn't he tell me!"

Standing up, the blonde stood to go to Squall's room but Caine blocked his path, "He wouldn't tell you because you're basically ignoring him. Comon, even when he came home you asked about his day like you were asking the wall behind him. And then you left for work and stayed there till a few hours ago, knowing he sleeps early and effectively avoiding him."

"That fucking bastard, what did you do to him?" Seifer said, referring to the professor.

"I told you about him…I think I did more than enough."

Seifer smirked cruelly, "Yeah? I am going to make him a priest…he's gonna wish he were one from the beginning."


	16. Life as It Is

15

Seifer wasn't there the next morning. Squall walked out of his room, surprised to see Caine sitting on a sofa, waiting for him.

"Morning, Squall. How was your night?"

"Good." Squall muttered.

_Oooooh, he said good…what is it Squall? You like having those dreams?_

_Screw you, shut up! So early in the fucking morning, gimme a break dammit._

Caine frowned slightly, wondering about the slight blush that was tainting the brunet's ivory cheeks, "Anyway, you wanna catch breakfast outside of college now?"

"No, I'm not really hungry."

_Besides, you're not the one Squall wants to eat with.._

_Shut up you fucking shit…_

"Okay then, let's go. We will be early, though."

"Where's Seifer?"

"He had work…so he left earlier."

"Aha." Squall fetched his bag from the room and walked out with Caine.

The ride was quieter than usual with Caine thinking too. Stopping in front of the college building, Caine grinned, "See you after class, Squall."

The brunet just waved. Walking into Calculus class, Squall raised a brow. There was a new professor, a female. "Hello, class, I'm Raine Garnet, and I'll be your professor for Calculus form today on, please open your books…" the rest was unheard to the brunet.

_Where did Marcus go? What happened to him? Did Caine tell the office or anything?_

Squall sat there, staring off into space or jotting down notes if he actually heard any…

The house wasn't really fun either. Seifer came earlier though, but he just said hi and asked about class, a gleam in his eyes.

Squall shrugged, telling him that his teacher got changed. Seifer just laughed at that…a familiar laugh that he used to hear before that incident in the bathroom.

Frowning slightly, Squall rolled his eyes and walked off to the kitchen, "I'm planning on making spaghetti, you want some?"

"Yeah sure." Seifer said before he walked into his room to change and just avoid Squall. Seifer talked during dinner, about how good the food was and how well Squall prepared it…he even said a little about the weather and that fishing was a great idea…but other than that, he couldn't speak, and he didn't want to look at the brunet, worried that the sauce on Squall's chin or the side of his mouth would be too much for Seifer to withstand, and he would just kiss the brunet anyway.

"Thanks again for the dinner, it was cool."

"No problem."

"Okay then, I'll be in my room."

"Me too."

Squall and Seifer turned and walked opposite sides, shutting the doors to their rooms behind them.

Hours later R&B blared loudly from the blonde's room.

The brunet frowned, _what the hell, it's so fucking loud!_

Squall stood up and walked out to his room, making his way to Seifer's noisy one.

Caine walked in just as Squall put his hand on the knob.

"SQUALL!" Caine cried enthusiastically, a bright smile on his face.

The brunet whirled around, "Don't you know how to knock. You freaked the shit out of me!"

"Oh, hehehehe, sorry man. Anyway, I was wondering if you want to study together."

"It's too noisy to study here."

"Oh, go to your room, I'll tell Seifer to shut the crazy music, since I'm an old friend."

Squall shrugged and walked off to his room, clearing a few books from the side of the desk to make some room for Caine.

Seifer looked up as Caine walked into the room, shutting the door behind him and walking over to the stereo, turning down the music. The girl beneath the blonde cried out in shame and pulled the blankets to cover her bare body.

"You should knock."

"That's exactly what the brunet had said when I walked in."

"You could take his word for it then if you don't want to take mine."

"You haven't changed at all…"

"Yeah, I'm still the Seifer you know, isn't that romantic…now as you can see I am busy."

"Yeah whatever, screw each other blind." Caine snapped, shutting the door behind him with a bang.

Squall raised an inquiring brow as Caine walked in, a frown on his face, "Oh…he's just in a bad mood or whatever. Don't bother going in when the music's so loud…he'd just be an ass then."

Squall snorted and sat on the desk, "So, what were you planning on studying exactly?"

_Your beautiful face…_

"Nothing. I was just feeling lonely at home, thought I could come here and…maybe sit with you."

Squall's eyes darkened and he shrugged, "Sure."

Caine grinned and sat on the ground, "How about we watch a movie?"

"Yeah whatever."

Squall pulled some movie from the cupboard and inserted the disk, turning on the TV, and bent to sit beside Caine, who smiled warmly…ten minutes later Squall was sleeping on Caine's shoulder…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay this chapter is stupid! it sucks! i need a hobby i swear!

/Squal/ nodds

/Seifer/ i totally agree with you.

/Caine/ maybe if you let Squall fall in love with me...

/Seifer (red eyes and a nerve bulging in his head)/ i don't think so

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

loools, i know it sucks, this was just a bridge chapter, i mean time isn't exactly a toy...even in a book...hmm...


	17. Fishing Expedition

16

Seifer and Squall stood side by side near the harbor, waiting for Caine to show up as promised. The blonde paced then sat on some pole then stood by Squall then paced again till finally his cell phone rang, "Seifer, I'm not going to come, go ahead alone…it's for you." Caine spoke on the other side.

Seifer frowned as the line went dead, "Okay, whatever. Squall let's go, we're leaving without him."

"Why?"

"I don't know…that's what he told me and he shut the phone on my fucking face."

Squall chuckled softly at Seifer's anger, "Okay."

For the past few days, Caine had been like Squall's shadow. The brunet didn't know why, and he did find it odd, but it was fun with Caine…he was a nice guy who wouldn't put himself in front of others…Squall knew that because there were moments when Caine would have an unreadable expression on his face, or something in his eyes…but unlike Seifer, Caine never took liberties, and unlike Seifer, Squall didn't love him…he liked being in the other brunet's company, but Seifer was different…

"Let's go, or are you planning on staying there lost in thought…maybe some guy would come and rob you of your…ummm…expression." Seifer grinned.

Squall's eyes fluttered wide, the blonde was laughing and joking again…

"Heh, he wouldn't dare."

"Really? Marcus did."

Squall frowned, "Caine told you."

"Yup."

"Anyway, he's gone now."

"Yeah, I know."

"How come?"

Seifer grinned devilishly, "I thought he needed a nose job, along with some papers that would make sure he would never work again."

Squall shook his head, inwardly he was feeling warm. "Why did you do that?"

"He dared to touch you…that's why. Now comon before the robber comes."

"He wouldn't dare, I told you."

"Why not!"

"Cuz you're here." Squall shrugged and walked ahead.

Seifer laughed, "You got that right, I'll give him a nose job!"

"That's nothing to be proud of." Squall muttered.

Seifer strode t catch up and helped the brunet up on the boat they were renting. After around ten minutes of sailing, which was pretty easy since all the blonde did was move this wheel right or left for direction…as for the fishing part, Seifer pulled out a board with plastic string strew around it and 15 hooks connected to it, around 2 or 3 feet after each other.

"Are you actually going to fish?"

"Yup."

Squall walked over to sit by Seifer as he wrapped the edge of the rope around his hand and finger in a way that he could release it easily if anything big tugged. (trust me I know what I'm talking about since I've gone fishing this summer) the boat was kinda long, with leather benches on both sides and a high leather rectangular thingi (that covered the engines) in the middle.

The blonde grinned, moving his hand back and forth to pull the rope after the still moving boat. A fish caught and Squall leaned forward as Seifer pulled in the rope, setting each hook neatly beside each other so that the rope won't get tangled.

Squall's eyes widened and he bolted up as Seifer grabbed the fish, pulling the hook out of its mouth and threw it in a bucket half filled with water.

The brunet gasped and stared into the bucket, "It's suffocating…"

Seifer chuckled, "It'll die soon."

"You're killing it!" Squall cried.

Seifer started laughing, "Duh, unless you eat fish when they're alive."

Squall stared at the fish for several seconds, watching the way it struggled and jumped around, "You damn murderer!" The brunet picked up the bucket and threw it along with it's contents into the se.

Seifer moaned and laughed in the same time, "Baby, what the hell is your problem!"

"No way! It was suffering."

"The bucket! What did the bucket do!" Seifer was laughing his head off.

Squall frowned, staring at the bucket that was floating in the water…why did he throw the bucket?

Seifer stopped laughing when the line caught again and he pulled out the string.

"Hey!" Squall cried when Seifer held the fish in his hands.

"Where shall I put it now that there is no bucket?" Seifer grinned aiming it at Squall.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Squall ran back to the other end of the boat and Seifer threw the fish where Squall had been standing.

The brunet watched as another fish suffered, but being both disgusted and afraid of step by it, he sat far away and let it die…all the while throwing angry glares at Seifer, who kept laughing and fishing, killing more of those creatures.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Squall/ damn murderer...you shall be punished by the Divine one

/Seifer/ it's just fish, dammit...

/Squall/ god have mercy on those murderous souls...

/Seifer/ (bangs head on the wall) it was only fish!

/Squall/ God have mercy on those who have sinned...

/Seifer/ Squall!

/Squall/ kneel and pray to god to have mercy on you! oh condemned person!

/Seifer/ (kneeling just to get the brunet to shut up) God have mercy on me ...and make Squall have sex with me.

(Seifer cries out when Squall bangs him on the head)


	18. Don't Want to Live Without You

17

Squall was still sitting far away from the blonde when Seifer stopped fishing…after killing 20 fish… the blonde stood up and washed his hand with some soap he got with him and a bottle of water (not sea water but rather sweet water…ummm the drinking one…)

"You scream like a girl."

"At least I don't kill. You will have to go to the confessional for this." Squall snapped as Seifer walked over and sat beside him.

"Why are you sitting here you idiot! Go sail!"

Seifer laughed, "The Sea is large, besides there is nothing that the boat will bump into."

"I can't swim." Squall muttered.

"Well, when you're with me that is not much of a problem…I'll jump after you and rescue you."

"I'd rather be eaten by a shark." The brunet growled.

Seifer laughed…it's been a long time since he had laughed with the brunet…and it felt good now… "You know what, Squall."

"What?"

Seifer's tone of voice captured his undivided attention. "I'm going to wait for you. However long it may take…I'll wait for you to let me into your life and heart."

Squall gasped and then turned to look at the sea, avoiding the jade eyes that looked almost alive with emotion…

Seifer smiled and stood up, "Since you don't swim, how about we turn back and give the fishermen some of the fish we got, the rest, maybe stuff it in Caine's locker in school."

"You are disgusting. The fish will stink…if I were him I would stuff it down your throat." Squall looked seriously disgusted.

Seifer laughed, "Just kidding, besides, Caine is allergic to fish. It would be funny the way he would start sneezing and then get rashes."

"Some friend." Squall muttered, a smile on his face.

The blonde was singing some crappy song he made up as he went and Squall was looking out to the sea. It was very beautiful, the way the waves glittered with the setting sun, sprinkling as the wind pushed and shoved. It even sounded beautiful, except for Seifer's jarring voice.

"Will you shut up!"

"Why? Ruining your romantic moment with some merman?" Seifer shouted.

"No…ah! You're killing my brain cells and my eardrum is gonna blast for sure!"

Seifer chuckled and look out at the sea too, "It's pretty, right?"

"Yeah." Squall sighed and walked over o the leather seat (the rectangular thingi in the middle ;) ) and lay down, letting the winds sooth his skin.

Seifer smiled and watched Squall's hair as it danced with the breeze.

The brunet closed his eyes and yawned. The rocking motion of the boat was lulling him to sleep and ignoring the sound of the engines was becoming easier as he drifted off to a world that belonged entirely to him and his thoughts.

The blonde knew the exact moment the Squall fell asleep. The way the brunet's body completely relaxed and submitted to rest was amazing. The boy's expression was totally unguarded, his lips parted and his breaths coming in and out deep and unhurried. Seifer's blood heated and he turned to concentrate on the dead fish pile. The way Squall had reacted still brought a smile to his face.

His life without the brunet had been stale and meaningless…it still was, but he knew if only Squall would trust him and let him into his life…things were bound to change…

-

"Squall." Seifer whispered, gently shaking him to wake him up, but the brunet just sighed and turned the other way.

The blonde chuckled and put one arm under Squall's shoulders, the other beneath the boy's knees and picked him up. "I always thought you were a handful."

Squall was light and Seifer cradled him in his arms, getting off the boat and walking to his car. He had already given away all the fish and the fishermen were grateful for it being free.

The blonde managed to open the backseat door and gently set Squall on the leather couch. The brunet moaned and grumbled as he turned and pressed himself to the backrest.

Seifer sighed, "You could press yourself against me too you know."

"Shut up, I'm tired."

Seifer's eyes widened, "You're awake."

"Your arms weren't comfortable." Squall sat up and stretched, "Besides, I'm not that much of a heavy sleeper."

"Yeah sure. I'm convinced." Seifer snorted, the boy had slept through his kisses and he says he's not a heavy sleeper.

Squall snorted and climbed to the front passenger seat, "Besides, I'm hungry."

"Me too." Seifer muttered and Squall had a vague feeling that he and the blonde were talking about two different things.


	19. Selfish Love

okay, Mary, this one is your too...thanks for your reviews and i hope you like this chapter...

---------------------------------------------------

18

Seifer smiled at Squall, "So, where do you want to eat?"

Squall shrugged, "Wherever."

"Okay…umm…how about a seafood restaurant?"

"Like hell!" Squall covered his mouth with his hand, "I would rather eat roaches at the moment."

Seifer rolled his eyes, "I was kidding, thought you would say that anyway."

Squall snorted, "How about we go to the apartment, I could cook something and we could ask Caine to come over."

_The apartment…he doesn't even call it a house…_"Why? You missed him today?" Seifer said unkindly.

The brunet rolled his eyes, "Comon, besides, I do miss him, he's been around me for the past week."

He blonde snorted and shrugged, "Yeah whatever."

The brunet shook his head and stared out the window, "Caine said he was poor when he was young and that you helped him out."

"Yeah." Seifer muttered.

"That was very nice of you. Few people go about it the way you did."

"It was nothing."

"He said you're a lawyer."

"Yup, I am." Seifer was happy the conversation was coming back to be about him…he didn't want to admit it but he was becoming increasingly jealous from his friend.

"You know, the guy who killed Denzel, Brad," Squall started, "He got a lawyer who made him appear and a self defense sort of killer…but you know…he wasn't defending himself."

"What was the case?"

Squall closed his eyes, he had never admitted in court that he had been raped by that man. He had only been a witness…when cops asked him what he was doing in the crime scene, he said he was visiting his lover…even Denzel's friend, who had come after three days to check on Denzel…who had found him still chained to the bed, promised Squall that he won't say anything and that he won't interfere. The brunet had been so broken and vulnerable then…to ashamed to say that he had been raped and that because of him his lover had been killed.

Seifer noticed the change that had undergone his partner and frowned, "What happened exactly three years ago? Why is Brad eligible for parole if he's a fucking killer? What were you doing in Denzel's place? How did it start? Whose gun was it? Why was Brad in Denzel's place!"

Squall turned and gaped at the blonde, whose voice had turned cold and harsh.

"What? Aren't you going to answer my questions? I have a feeling you're hiding something."

Squall was just looking into the glinting Jade eyes that turned back to watch the street…so this was the lawyer side of the blonde that Caine had been talking about.

"What is it Squall? Are you just going to stare at me like I just grew fangs?" Seifer shook his head and chuckled…maybe he was too hard on the brunet, attacking him like that.

Squall was now looking out the windshield, still not answering any of his questions…

_Okay so I'm right…he's hiding things…but why would he want to do that? Is he protecting Brad? No way, Squall loved Denzel…I mean he says the guy's name in his sleep…God…why would Squall stay quiet?_

"Squall?"

"Just drive." The brunet spat.

_What else can I say? I didn't even get a lawyer! I just acted like some witness to protect my reputation! I was selfish and I still am! Brad could be out in four years and he was still holding onto the secret like it was some pearl given to him by his lover._

"Tell me something…did you really love Denzel?" Seifer said bluntly.

Squall's silver eyes flashed and his heart skipped a beat…_of course I did…even if I hadn't confessed or found total justice for my lover_…

Tears filled up his eyes and Seifer parked in front of his house, "Squall?"

The brunet turned to him, "Shut up! I love him! I do!"

"Okay…no one was asking you to prove it to me. If you say you do, I believe you…but if he was killed by Brad and there was a witness…like you…then he should have a death penalty thing…like a sentence where he should stay in jail not less than 20to 25 years…Squall…you know…you could trust me."

Squall ran a hand through his hair, "It's ok…besides…it's too early for me. You said you would wait…please do just that."

Seifer scowled as the brunet walked out of the car calling back, "Please call Caine and ask him to come over…I'm making Hotdogs and salad."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Seifer/ what the fuck is wrong with you! i want to know what the hell happened and i want to know now!

Back off Seifer or i'll call Flo and tell her you're picking on Squall...

/Squall/ i can take care of myself...

/Seifer/ exactly, so Squall, where are you...huh? (looking around for the brunet)

/Squall (hiding in the closet)/ shhhh

i thought you said you can handle it --

/Squall/ shut up, he's coming this way!


	20. Hopes of a Protector

19

Squall smiled as Caine walked into the kitchen, carrying a bouquet of yellow roses. Seifer was sitting at the kitchen table, a frown on his face.

"Here you go, Squall…to apologize for not coming. My, the air did you good, you look radiant."

"Shut up you damn phony…betcha he got those words from some romance novel."

Squall chuckled and Caine made a face, then turned back to the brunet, "I asked the guy if he had silver roses, ones like the color of the moon to match your eyes, but he said something so beautiful is hard to make synthetically."

Squall burst out laughing and Seifer growled, "That is corny, Caine."

Caine chuckled, "Instead of making lame comments, how about you go get some vase for me to put the roses in?"

Seifer stood up, upsetting the chair, and walked off. Caine inwardly smiled, this will surely remind the blonde about his feelings… turning he watched Squall move around the kitchen and prepare the salad.

"You need some help?"

"No, I'm ok." Squall threw a glance over his shoulder and went back to slicing the tomatoes. Seifer walked into the kitchen carrying the ugliest vase in the house, in his opinion. Caine knew what his friend was thinking and was about to laugh, "Nice vase."

"Yeah I know…that's why I got it." Seifer retorted.

Caine burst out laughing anyway and reached to take the vase, but Seifer was angry. Shoving it into his friend's hand, Seifer turned to leave but the vase slipped and crashed on the floor. Squall whirled around, confusion in his eyes.

Seifer walked out anyway and Caine shook his head.

"What happened here?"

Caine put the bouquet on the table, "Don't worry about it, I'll clean it up."

Squall shook his head in exasperation and pulled out the brush from a drawer, handing it to Caine. Dinner wasn't any good either. Caine was determined to make Seifer realize he loved the brunet, but the blonde was too off the track, thinking Caine was just trying to make him jealous.

"Anyway, Squall…how was your trip?"

"Seifer killed 20 fish! I only saved one, but the rest died!"

"Yeah! He threw the bucket along with the fish…you know Caine, you should have told him about the fish being dead when they are taken out of the water."

"Comon! You should have seen the suffering they went through. I swear, Caine, you have to tell him to go to some confessional! The priest will never I forgive him! That guy is a lawyer but he kills!" Squall cried. Caine got lost in thought…_Killing fish was nothing compared to him sleeping with a woman every night…right under the unsuspecting brunet's nose_.

Seifer turned away, thinking the same thing.

Squall frowned, "Hello? Are you guys okay? Fazing off like that…"

Caine grinned and Seifer snorted. The brunet raised a brow but said nothing. Caine shrugged, "Anyway, no college tomorrow, what are you guys planning on doing?"

Squall shrugged and turned to Seifer, who frowned, "You tell me."

He glanced at Squall and inwardly screamed. There was ketchup on the boy's chin and his lips looked so damn good to taste. Squall frowned, somehow things seemed tense and confusing.

Caine was smiling and flirting; Seifer was growling and looked seriously preoccupied.

"Okay, since we all finished, how about we…umm…clean up?" Squall stood up and washed his mouth and hands then turned to clean the kitchen table and pack the left-over.

Seifer walked out of the kitchen and into his room, banging the door shut.

"What is wrong with him?" Squall muttered.

Caine chuckled, "Nothing…" _if you would only know the only problem of his is you and your presence…_

Squall sighed and yawned, "I think I'll go to bed, it was a busy day."

"Sure thing. I'll go home too…let me talk to Seifer first."

Squall waved him off and walked to his room, pulling a towel and walking into the bathroom to shower.

-

"What are you planning, Caine?" Seifer spat.

Caine shrugged, "You're having fun screwing women all the time…you don't have feelings for Squall…you did say it was over, right?"

"Fuck you!" Seifer roared.

"Please keep your voice down, Squall is sleeping."

The blonde grabbed Caine by his collar, "Leave him alone."

"Why? So that he would come into your room one day and see you humping a damn lady!" It was Caine's turn to yell.

Seifer let go of his friend, "I don't want to hurt him…but seeing him and not being able to touch him is hurting me."

Caine snorted, "You always let your dick control your mind!"

Seifer sighed, "That doesn't mean anything, she's coming tonight too."

"You are hopeless." Caine spat and turned, walking out of the room, he glanced at Squall's closed door and snorted, if Seifer wasn't going to protect the brunet, he was. Sneaking a glance at Seifer's closed door, he made his way to Squall's room just as the music sounded.


	21. Haunting Truth

20

Squall's hands hurt from tugging on the cuffs that bound his wrists to the bed. His mind and heart were about to burst with muffled screams of terror, but no sound came from his mouth. His lip was raked with dried blood, which was a punishment from Brad because Squall had bitten him.

The room was dark, except for the bedside lamp which shone on his damp body. The bruises all over Squall's arms and thighs shone bright, caused by Brad's none too gentle grasps and bite marks were vibrant on the brunet's shoulders and neck. However Squall had stopped calling his lover…stopped thinking and resisting…he just lay there, Brad straddling his hips, reaching to squeeze Squall's member, frowning when the brunet just gaped, his eyes dry of tears, his throat dry of screams…

"What is it?" Brad's voice was hoarse against his ear, sending shivers down his abused body. "Aren't you going to call Denzel anymore?"

Squall concentrated on the ceiling tiles…they say if you're in pain and you concentrate very hard on something besides what is being done to you then it would soften the effect of the actual happenings…

Brad gritted his teeth, "Squall…please do show some emotion on that pretty face of yours."

Squall ignored the blonde, lost completely in concentration. Brad drew back a fist and punched Squall's jaw, making the brunet's nose bleed and his eyes widen.

"That's much better, although I want to hear you scream." Brad sneered as he bent to bite Squall's nipples, making the brunet wince in pain. But still Squall refused to say anything. He had already screamed and thrashed about, and all it brought was the numbness in his arms.

Brad moaned and lowered himself to graze Squall's inner thighs, making him squirm. Squall closed his eyes, trying to stop his hips from bucking, his body from reacting…

The blonde grinned, watching Squall fight himself, "Don't worry my angel…I'll give you what you want, but first you have to beg."

"Go to hell." Squall snarled.

"Tsk, tsk…and I was going to be all nice and gentle about it."

"Get the fuck off me!"

"Angels shouldn't use such words."

Squall whimpered as Brad inserted two fingers coated with lubricant into his opening, thrusting them in and out.

"What's wrong? You like this?"

"Stop it!" Squall cried, tears spurting once again into his eyes.

Brad pouted, "Kiss me…I beg you Angel…I want you."

"Denzel!"

"What is that! You're going to call him again! For heaven's sake Angel, my ears are still ringing from your earlier screams."

Squall moaned as Brad pulled his fingers out and thrusted them harder back in, hitting his prostate. Everything was so clear in his mind; the pain, and the visions of blood leaking from the broken blood vessels. Brad pulled out the two fingers and rubbed lubricant all over his pulsating member, and he shoved both of Squall's legs apart he demanded entrance to the brunet's tight ass, shoving it all the way.

After a few hard thrusts, Squall released the forced pressure in his groin. Brad bent over and took Squall's sex into his mouth to suck up very last drop of his precious treasure.

The brunet starting to kick, trying to yell out but still no noise can pass his lips, and Brad was too quick, launching a fist into Squall's abdomen causing him to cough blood in the air and onto his chest.

It was one of the coldest nights of his life…when morning came, the blood from Denzel's chest was all over his skin, staining him with his sin as he watched his lover die.

The brunet finally screamed and strong arms circled his torso, shaking him gently awake. "Hush now, it's a nightmare…you're okay…I'm here." Caine whispered, cradling Squall in his laps, rocking him back and forth.

Squall opened his tearstained eyes, "Oh, Caine!" Squall cried, throwing his arms around the older brunet's shoulders.

Caine was surprised, but he held Squall close as the boy cried out his heart on his shoulder. The music from Seifer's room was so jarring and Caine found himself cursing his friend inside. He could feel the brunet's tears streaming down on his skin, making something within him stir.

Squall's bout of nostalgia was over and he snapped back to reality, his cheeks taking on a red glow, "Caine…"

"Yeah, I was going to go but I decided to spend the night since tomorrow is weekend and all."

"Oh." Squall frowned, the music from Seifer's room was getting on his nerves and he was trembling from the aftermath of the nightmare.

"What happened? You scared me, you know." Caine whispered.

Squall shrugged. Caine was sitting on the side of the bed, "When I woke up to your screams I thought I was going to have a heart attack."

"Sorry."

"No, it's nothing, really. I just want you to be ok."

Squall wiped away his tears and took a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

Caine shrugged and lay down on the bed. His heart was beating madly, he could hear it even above the banging of the R&B…while Seifer was happily screwing girls, the brunet was having nightmares.

Squall lay down beside Caine, who turned to take him into his arms.

"Caine?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not wearing anything…I went to sleep after showering."

"I know…you smell nice."

"Yeah but...umm…"

"Don't worry I won' kiss you…besides, at the moment I'm trying to calm down after the scare you gave me." Caine buried his face in the crook of Squall's neck and sighed hotly, "What was the dream about?"

Squall tensed then snuggled closer to Caine, feeling comfortable and not alone now that he was being held protectively, "I…don't remember."

Caine snorted but didn't pursue the topic any further, after all, tomorrow was another day.

-------

"**Caine?" **

"**Aha?" **

**Caine's eyes were closed but he was far from sleepy. **

**Squall sighed, "You know…I loved Denzel."**

"**I'm sure you did. You were calling out his name in the nightmare." **

"**I was?" Squall pouted in thought, his head nestled warmly against Caine's chest.**

**Caine was thinner than Seifer, and less muscled, also the blonde had a hot tan that Caine's white skin lacked. **

"**You were also screaming for a guy to stop…what was his name…"**

"**Brad." Squall provided. **

"**Yup." Caine pulled back a little to look down at the brunet's face, "You know, you said that Brad went to jail" **

"**I was raped." Squall whispered.**

**Caine was perfectly cut off, his face frozen in a gasp of surprise, "But…"**

"**That is what happened…Brad raped me and killed my boyfriend, but I never testified against him in court, I never filed a law suit…just appeared there as a witness. Brad's eyes were mocking me when I took the stand, but I couldn't take his dare, I couldn't say that he had raped me." **

"**But why?" Caine sat up now, frowning slightly.**

"**I was too ashamed and scared…I was only 16." Squall cried. **

**The music was making him agitated. **

**Caine shrugged, "Seifer doesn't know that right?" **

"**I couldn't tell him."**

"**I see. You will though, when you are ready." Caine smiled. **

**Squall frowned, "You…don't hate me? Aren't you disgusted!"**

**Caine chuckled and pulled the brunet into a warm hug, "Nope, you're still you…your past doesn't change that…besides, I don't think it's that much of a big deal…"**

"**I've waited so long to hear that…" the younger brunet moaned as he too wound his arms around Caine, tears springing into his eyes once again.**


	22. Jealousy Love's enemy

i am sooo sorry guys, i'm so gonna have to bother you a little...you see in the past chapter which i had updated two days ago...i made some changes, but to lessen the inconvenience, it only happened to be the ending and i highlighted them in bold...so sorry but it was necessary for them to be in the last chapter...i hope you like this one too...thanks alot,

Nani mo nai

--------------------------------

21

Squall sighed.

It was so warm, so comfortable…deep down he felt protected from everyone, from everything…

"Seifer?" he whispered.

Caine smirked, "You wish."

Squall gasped and bolted off the bed, falling down on the ground, landing on his ass, the blanket tangled between his legs.

Caine frowned, "Morning to you too."

"Caine!" Squall sputtered before he caught hold of his mind and stood up, wrapping the blanket around his bare hips, "Sorry, I was…umm half asleep…I forgot it was you."

"You thought I was Seifer…God forbid."

Squall rolled his eyes, his cheeks heating, "I'll go shower, and then make pancakes or something for breakfast."

"Sure thing, darling. Need me to scrub your back?"

"You wish." Squall chuckled and walked into the bathroom.

Seifer was still sleeping when Caine walked into the room, "Seifer? Get up man, it's almost ten. Besides, it's weekend, how about you do something special for Squall?"

Seifer grumbled as the sunlight shone on his face, "Go away!"

"Squall is showering…he said he's going to make pancakes, Seifer, how about you do them instead. I could give you one of the roses I bought for him last night to stick it between your teeth and maybe attempt to make him feel special."

"Shut up. Besides he is already special, just doesn't know it yet."

"Yeah he doesn't…and you being the way you are, he's never going to know."

Seifer sat up, his hair tousled, "I'll tell him now then. Retard, he should know it without me telling him."

"Did you talk to him about the incident he had three years ago?" Caine turned serious.

"Yeah, but he cried and didn't answer any of my questions."

"I see." Caine frowned then shrugged, "Get up."

"Do you know something I don't? Did he tell you?"

"Make pancakes…I was serious about the rose."

"He told you something he didn't tell me."

"Squall is takin a shower, I suggest you hurry." Caine walked out of the room and shut the door on the growling blonde.

"Wow, this actually smells good." Squall smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sunshine." Seifer waved, a smile on his face, "You are looking radiant this morning."

Squall rolled his eyes.

"What? How come you're not smiling! You smiled when Caine said that shit yesterday."

Squall chuckled and sat by the older brunet, "Caine is Caine."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Caine laughed and shrugged, "He's right, besides, you're choking on the words."

"I was not!" Seifer glared at Caine, "You're the one who said Squall might like it! Can't you see I'm trying!"

"The eggs are on fire." Caine said calmly.

Squall stood up and quickly turned off the oven, "You really suck in cooking Seifer."

"But I'm better at other things, I swear!" the blonde cried.

"Really? Like what?" Squall snorted.

"I'm a good kisser, and I could make you scream."

Squall's heart skipped a beat and he frowned, his cheeks taking on a red glow, "Yeah, anyway, that's not breakfast."

"It's more satisfying than breakfast." Seifer reached to grab Squall, but the brunet slipped away and walked over to the fridge, "Still want eggs? I can fry some."

"I want you, dammit!"

"I want eggs." Caine, who had been silent, finally said.

Seifer turned to him, "Sure, whatever you want…"

Breakfast was quiet, with Caine and Seifer glancing at each other and Squall just frowning, "Seifer, say something."

"I want you."

"Something new."

"How about you want me too."

"How would you know?" Squall muttered.

Seifer chuckled, "I just do; besides, you get all nervous when I look at you."

"Then don't look at me."

"How can I when you are the best thing there is to see?" Seifer muttered.

Squall's heart melted at those honestly said words.

Caine grinned, noticing the chemistry between those two. "How about we watch a movie after this?"

"Yeah, sure." Squall shrugged.

"How about you let me kiss you after this." Seifer muttered.

"Nope, I don't think so." Squall answered in the same tone of voice he had used to answer Caine's suggestion.

"Maybe if Caine asks you'll say yes." Seifer looked hurt and Squall shook is head, "That's not true…"

"Yeah, whatever. Betcha all he has to do is wink and you're all over him."

Squall stood up, "No way! That's not true."

"Yeah! Well why the hell does he get better treatment than me! He slept in your room last night, didn't he!"

"Yeah, but that's only because I was having a nightmare, he held me to sleep!" Squall blurted.

Caine moaned and covered his face with his hand as Seifer stood up, "No way! He fuckin held you to sleep! And you were naked, weren't you! What did he also do! Kiss your fuckin fears away!"

"That's not how it was!" Squall slammed his fist on the table.

"Yeah, you're right! He's the good citizen! I'm the one who wants to take advantage of you and cast you aside after I've had my full!"

"I never thought you would do that!"

"Oh, okay then, it's just you hate blondes! Say it, that's it right! I happen to be a blonde!"

"I…" Squall frowned… what could he say…he didn't know why he was stalling

himself …

"About the movie…" Caine started, "I think we could watch"

"We're not watching anything, besides, there's something I want to talk to you about." Seifer whirled around and waited for Caine to follow.

Squall just stood there, dumbfounded by what had just happened.

The older brunet smiled at Squall then turned and followed his friend into the blonde's room.

Caine started to speak but he turned to look at the blonde just as Seifer's fist came crashing onto his jaw, knocking him back a few feet. Caine fell for it the first time, but he was quick, able to duck the next couple of blows from the raging blonde.

"Seifer! What the fuck is your problem?"

"No way! Don't you dare turn things around and blame me! I'm not the one with the problem! I thought you were my fucking friend!"

"I am, Seifer," Caine grabbed one of Seifer's fists just as the other connected with his abdomen, making him fall to his knees.

Caine pushed himself back to sit on his butt, a slight smile on his face, "He told me everything…he let me hold him and more than all that…he hugged me back!"


	23. Revelations 2

okay...lools...her's the chapter you've all been waiting for...sorry for the huge delay but i was recently pretty occupied typing out other stuff ...hahahahaha...anyway, i'll be sure to get this story over with in not more than a week...the ideas are all in my head, just need to get them typed...please do read on then...

-----------

22

Caine stood up and dusted his shirt, "What are you lookin so retarded for?"

Seifer was flabbergasted, just standing there, his heart beating in his ears, "You're lying."

"Nope, I'm not at all. There is no reason for me to lie anyway, your name was not carved on his back…I swear I checked."

"And you fucking tell me I changed!" Seifer grabbed Caine's lapels.

Caine snorted, "Bullshit! I gave you a chance to change! Besides, I'm still giving you that chance!"

"Go to hell!"

"It's already occupied by you!" Caine spat.

Seifer pushed Caine against the wall, raising his fist, which Caine caught, "What is it, Seifer? Why are you mad? Tell me? Could it be you're jealous?"

"Shut up."

"Ah, you're in denial!" Caine chuckled dryly.

"Shut up." Seifer was preparing to launch another attack when Squall finally opened the door.

The blonde froze and Caine's eyes widened.

"I...don't understand…What's happened?" Squall asked, his voice full of confusion and surprise.

Seifer let go of Caine's shirt and stepped back, surprise at himself…he was actually beating his friend up…was his jealousy so blinding?

Caine laughed and wiped the blood seeping from the edge of his mouth, "Seifer was teaching me some self-defense lessons…"

Seifer frowned sadly, "I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's no problem at all. I asked for it." Cine chuckled and dusted his shirt, "I'll go home and freshen up."

Squall frowned, "Okay."

Seifer gritted his teeth, "We sure will miss you."

Caine laughed, his heart heavy…things were not going the way he had planned.

Squall frowned, "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with, Squall." Caine shrugged and brushed past him, "See you guys later."

Seifer didn't want to look at the brunet.

All that he felt was anger inside…why was Squall so nice to Caine! Why did he tell Caine everything, but didn't tell him anything! Why was Squall so distant when it came to him, but he would laugh and agree with Caine!

"Seifer?" Squall whispered when Caine was gone.

"Nothing. Soooo sorry I hurt your love, okay? Don't gimme any sugar and I don't want a lecture."

Squall frowned, "But"

"I just want to be alone now, Squall."

The brunet sighed and nodded, turning and walking over to his own room…but the sound of shattering glass followed him there, making him glance over his shoulder at Seifer's closed door and wonder what the hell is going on.

-

Squall answered his cell phone, "Hello?"

"It's Caine."

"Oh."

It's been three hours since he had shut himself in his room. He could barely hear the older brunet, the pounding of music shaking the whole apartment.

"What the hell…it's so noisy."

"Yeah I know." Squall replied.

"When did it start?"

"About half an hour ago."

There was a long pause, then Caine spoke up, "Squall…I think there is something you need to see…go into Seifer's room."

"He asked me to leave him alone…" Squall moaned.

"Just go. Open the door. Walk right in." Caine pressed.

"Okay." Squall frowned as the line went dead.

_What was this all about?_

Getting up, the brunet walked out of his room. It had started raining an hour ago, and the sky outside was overcast and dark, almost like an omen. The songs were almost deafening as Squall neared the blonde's room.

"Seifer?" Squall called, snorting because the blonde wouldn't hear him even if his life depended on it.

Opening the door, Squall walked in, but what he saw stopped him cold. He couldn't hear the music, or his heart, nothing except silence.

Seifer moaned, opening his eyes as the woman perched over his hips stopped fondling him through the fabric of his shorts and turned to look at the figure looming by the door.

"Squall…" the blonde whispered achingly, his heart squeezing at the sorrow in the depths of the grey eyes.

Squall whirled around, his body trembling and rushed to his room, but Seifer was faster and caught him by the door, "Squall…"

"Don't touch me!" Squall cried, "All those times you opened music…is this what you were doing!"

Jade eyes narrowed with regret but Squall didn't care anymore, he could barely think straight, "You kicked me out of your room for this! Why? Why, Seifer? Why?"

The girl was fully clad in some flimsy rags she called a dress and ran out of the house, Seifer's wallet in her hands, but neither of them cared at the moment. Seifer opened his mouth but no words came out.

Squall snorted, smiling bitterly, "You really don't love me, do you? It was all for a fling…were you going to treat me like her?"

"Squall…"

"No, I'm not saying anything…" the brunet pulled away and walked over to the door, "This is why Caine spent every moment with me…he didn't want it to hurt so bad when I found out…heh…it's so ironic though, because it doesn't seem to be helping…"

Tears trickled down Squall's cheeks and he ran out of the apartment, Seifer striding to the door, wanting to call out to the brunet, but what could he possibly say? He had hurt Squall in more ways than possible…

It rained harder, the sky dark with angry clouds. Squall's tears mingled with the rain drops as he continued to run, slipping and falling on all fours. Staying in that position for a while, the brunet cried…what was wrong with him? Why was he so sad? Why was he so hurt?

_You love him…that's why…_

Squall finally stood up, freezing to the bone; weary and spent.

Walking over he found himself by his college gates, however it was empty. He sat by the gate, feeling a little numb.

His cell phone rang and he picked up, his voice hoarse, alien to his ears, "Caine..."

"Squall...I'm so sorry..." there was a long pause, "...where are you? It sounds so fuzzy."

"I'm by the collage gates."

"What? All alone? Where's Seifer? What are you doing? I'm coming to get you."

Squall let the phone fall from his fingers to his laps and looked up to the sky... his eyes looked empty, his heart was empty, his life now without the blonde was nothing less than empty...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so? how was it? good? just as expected?


	24. The Truth Always Hurts

ok, i wanna thank Mary for her constant support and patience...yeah doc, thanks alot...hahaha...thank there's Flo. i know i haven't replied to your reviews even though i have your e-mail...i know...i'm a lazy ass...and i wanna thank a special friend of mine who means alot to me...thanks alot nGeL...

----------

23

------------

Caine parked in front of Squall's chilled figure and jumped out to him, "Squall?"

Squall smiled at him, a cheerless, empty smile, "Thanks Caine...I don't know where else to go."

The younger brunet stood up slowly, staggering back before he regained balance, almost bumping into Caine as he walked over to the car.

Caine regretted what he had done...he had let anger, frustration and jealousy get to him and revealed his friend's secret.

Squall sat almost like in a daze as he watched the rain pelt mercilessly on the windshield, his heart bating in slow rhythm.

"Squall?"

Squall turned to Caine, a questioning look in his deepening eyes, "You...knew it didn't you?"

Caine nodded and turned to look back at the road, "I...I'm sorry..."

"No...it's ok now...I needed to know."

_Did you? Is it really better like this? _

_Not now, please..._

_What are you going to do now? You're moving in with Caine?_

_Leave me alone please!_

_What about your love? What about Seifer? He loves you...even though he sleeps around..._

_Go away!_

_You love him! _

"Stop it!" Squall cried, covering his face with his hands, breaking down in front of Caine, who parked the car in an abandoned alleyway, "Squall..."

The brunet's shoulders shook as he cried and Caine turned off the car, shifting to pull the younger brunet into his arms, stroking Squall's hair, not knowing what to say to make the pain all go away.

-

Seifer smashed his fist into his mirror, then smile as the tender flesh of his knuckles were torn and blood oozed from the wounds.

But no matter how much pain he forced his body to endure, the pain deep within would not go away.

The blonde finally quieted down...he had to look for Squall...he had to find him and explain...he had to tell him that he loved him...

Walking into the bathroom to wash his bloodied hands, Seifer pulled on a shirt and pants, and he walked out to his car, letting the rain cool his nerves as he wondered where the brunet could have gone.

-

Caine watched as Squall walked into his apartment, not paying attention to anything.

He seemed so unattached to his surroundings, seemingly unaware of even where he was or with whom.

"You can sleep in my room tonight, Squall." Caine whispered, not wanting to be too loud for some reason or the other.

Squall shook his head. His eyes were red from crying and his head hurt. He hadn't cried like this in three years, since his lover had died. He felt so miserable and messed up. "I'll sleep here on the couch."

"No, really you can have my room...I'm not going to sleep tonight, have a lot of work to do. Come on, shall I show you in?"

Squall wasn't resisting, just let himself be led like a puppet to Caine's room, the older brunet's arm around his waist, guiding him for fear that Squall would bump into walls.

Caine pulled out a towel and handed it to Squall, leading him to the bathroom and turning on the warm water of the shower, "Here you go...shower and go to sleep, okay?"

Squall just nodded blankly, not even listening, not knowing why he was nodding in the first place.

Caine walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door, a sad frown on his face..._what have I done, oh Lord...what have I done?_

Squall's desperate weeping echoed in the bathroom and flooded outside to haunt Caine's ears and further deepen his regret.

-

Hours later, Caine walked into his room, smiling sadly at Squall's resting figure draped daintily on his bed.

The towel was clasped, as usual, around those lean hips.

Caine frowned, examining the milky skin of the younger brunet. This was one hell of a night, walking over he smoothed Squall's chocolate hair away from his angelic face and pulled the blankets over the brunet's shoulders.

Squall cuddled into a pillow and Caine sighed with exhaustion and exasperation as Squall whispered Seifer's name in his sleep, hiccupping slightly as the aftermath of his lamentation...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

yeah this chapter is quite short but i will do better in my next updates really...you won't believe my laziness...i haven't done a single HW for the past month and damn my copybooks are so incomplete...hehehe...too busy daydreamin during class and spilling drinks at home...hahahaha...not to mention bumping into walls...why? hahahahaha


	25. Let the Rain Fall

24

Seifer stopped the car in front of his apartment for the fifth time that night just to check if Squall had come home...but again the house was empty and again he climbed into the car and started the engine.

How long has it been? Five hours?

Seifer felt weak and exhausted. His body was heavy, his heart was heavy, and his mind was fogged up. Every now and then he would give an occasional shudder from the cold and run a hand through his hair to drive away the rainwater that had soaked his shirt.

The blonde didn't know where to look anymore, he had searched his neighborhood, checked the college, drove over to the restaurants and café's they have gone to together, even stopped at the harbor to check if the brunet was looking out at the sea, but Squall was nowhere in sight.

Frowning slightly, Seifer moaned and rested his head back against the chair.

What was he doing? He had run out of places to search and it was too dark to see anything. Covering his eyes with his arm, he took a moment to think, but gradually sleep overcame him, and he was lulled to sleep by the sound of the rain on his windshield and the slow beating of his heart.

-

Caine looked at the watch...it's been almost seven hours since he had found the brunet, and still no sign of Seifer.

_Was the blonde really that angry? Did he care now that Squall was gone?_

It was almost 4 in the morning and Squall woke up, walking into the living room, feeling disoriented and lost, "Caine?"

Caine shot off his sofa, "Squall."

The older brunet forced a smile on his face.

Squall sat on the sofa, the towel around his hips, but it was dry now. The rain had slowed into a light drizzle, and Squall looked out the window, "I'm going back."

"Where? Back to Seifer?"

"No, back to my house. This was a big mistake...my father is such a fool."

Caine sat beside Squall, "No...Don't go."

Squall took a deep breath to calm his frayed nerves and try to stop the bout of tears threatening to burst his throat. "I...there is no reason for me to stay."

Caine put a hand on Squall's thigh, "Please Squall...it's not the end of the world. Everyone makes mistakes...besides I'm here now. It's gonna be alright."

Squall whimpered and turned to Cane, "I can't do this anymore...I'm dying here...I can't"

Caine's lips stole away the rest of the phrase. The older brunet's eyes were open, boring into Squall's as he kissed him.

Squall's eyes filled with tears and he closed them, giving in, letting the older brunet take control. Caine deepened the kiss as Squall relaxed in his hold, bringing his arms around the younger brunet's back and pulled him closer to warm him up. Caine's tongue begged entrance to Squall's mouth and he was overjoyed as well as wary when Squall parted his lips for him to invade. Moaning, Caine pulled Squall onto his laps, not leaving the brunet's mouth, his hands caressing Squall's shoulders and torso. Caine pulled away finally for a breath but he tilted Squall's head up, pressing his lips to Squall's beating jugular.

The younger brunet was empty now...he didn't care what was going on. All he could think about was wiping away some of the loneliness inside...he was using Caine...

-

Seifer woke up with a start, his breaths coming out in gasps. Where was he? Looking around with bloodshot eyes, Seifer moaned. His back hurt from sleeping on the front seat of his car and his head was pounding.

Something was telling him Squall was in need of his help. Where was he though? Seifer's car was still running and he stepped on the gas...resuming his search of his loved one. Light was beginning to show beyond the horizon as Seifer methodically searched one alleyway then the other...walking into hotels and motels to check if the brunet had booked a room for himself that night.

-

Caine was over Squall, pressing kisses to his chest, his hands caressing Squall's thighs.

"Squall?" Caine stopped for a minute, his eyes clouded with passion.

Squall moaned slightly, more from shame of what he was doing than what was being done to his body.

Opening his grey eyes, Squall looked into the blue ones.

"What's wrong, Squall...don't you want this?"

Squall looked hesitant, his eyes again filling up with tears, "Don't stop, Caine...don't leave me alone."

Caine bent and blew hot air into Squall's ears, and whispered, "You're never alone you know."

Squall burst into tears.

-

Seifer was literally going to cry. The last time he had cried was when his mother died and here he was now, full of frustration and anger. He kicked the wheel of his car as he walked out of the last hotel in the area. His foot hurt and he growled, kicking and punching his car now to vent his anger, calling out the brunet's name. the rain stopped and Seifer looked up to the sky as his own tears started to fall. _Where are you Squall? Why are you doing this to me? Don't leave me alone! I can't live like this without you!_

-

Caine was ashamed of himself; he was actually taking advantage of the hurt he caused. Sitting up, Caine put Squall's head onto his laps and stroked his hair, all the passion he had been exercising dimming away as Squall cried in his laps.

"_Lullaby_

_Hush my love now don't you cry  
Everything will be all right  
Close your eyes and drift in dream  
Rest in peaceful sleep_

_If there's one thing_

_I hope I showed you  
Hope I showed you_

_Just give love to all_

_Oh my love…in my arms tight  
Every day you give me life  
As I drift off to your world  
We'll rest in peaceful sleep_

_I know there's one thing_

_that you showed me  
That you showed me_

_Just give love to all  
Let's give love to all"_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

okay? so how do you like this chapter? firstly i wanna thank Deception613 for the amazing poem...what? you though i wrote that...no way! it was really nice and i love it...i think it even fits the occasion...lols...anyway...i hope i positioned it just right too...anyway thanks alot...


	26. Caught in the Middle

25

Caine prepared breakfast while Squall slept on the couch they had been sitting on earlier. He made pancakes and apple sauce, all the while thinking about a solution to the problem he had caused, and one did strike him.

He knew Seifer like the back of his hand and in two days, if Squall wasn't found, the blonde would most probably call Squall's father to know about the younger brunet's whereabouts. Also, Seifer hadn't called him or passed by, which meant that the blonde was mad at him and he was going to be given the silent treatment for a long while.

Walking into his room he picked up Squall's phone, scanning the numbers till he found the one he was looking for, waiting for it to dial and ring, determination in his blue eyes.

-

Seifer looked like he hadn't heard of _sleep_.

His eyes were red, his hair tousled, clothes in disarray. He was pale and he had dark circles under his green orbs.

Walking down the lane in front of his home, the blonde wondered about Squall's whereabouts. He had searched everywhere possible, everywhere that occurred to him...but with no avail.

Now he was walking in the park, is heart heavy. Looking up he say a guy standing in the distance, brown hair, his head bowed, hand in his pockets.

_Squall?_

Seifer quickened his pace...almost running, _Squall? _

The blonde reached out and grasped the brunet's shoulder, "Squall?"

The boy turned around, looking shocked, "What?"

Seifer let go and took a step back, "Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

The boy raised a brow and shrugged then turned to walk away.

The blonde sighed and walked a few more steps, his head was seriously pounding. Stopping by the benches he looked at a woman, a brunette, who smiled at him, "What's your problem? You look deranged."

Seifer shrugged and sat besides her, he was beginning to see Squall everywhere...maybe she was Squall.

Turning to her, Seifer shrugged, "Have you seen a brunet, on the lean side, he was wearing black...he has short hair and the most amazing grey eyes? Maybe he was crying? I don't know for sure."

The woman chuckled and shook her head, "No, I'm sorry."

Seifer sighed and stood up, "Okay."

Walking he thought of Squall's university, maybe he could wait outside and catch Squall if he was there...

-

Squall was expressionless as he walked into the kitchen.

Caine smiled, "Morning, Squall. I made pancakes. Are you going to college today?"

Squall shrugged, "No...I think I'll call my dad and see if I can book a flight back."

Caine shook his head and set Squall's plate in front of him, sitting beside him, "Do you trust Seifer?"

Squall hesitated for a moment, "Yeah, I do."

"He'll come for you. He loves you. Seifer's been like this since his mother died. He just needs someone to love him, or at least pretend. Maybe the girls he slept with gave him a part of him that he had lost when his mother died."

Squall sighed and took a bite of his breakfast, he was so hungry and feeling so lost.

"Give him some time, please."

"Why did you decide to tell me?"

Caine stiffened, "I...am not so sure...but allow me to redeem myself and at least rectify my mistake, Squall. Will you please let me?"

Squall looked hopeful, "You think you can?"

"Yes. You love him don't you?" Caine stood up, "I'm going off to college, you don't mind staying alone now, would you?"

"No it's ok. I'll see you later then."

Caine nodded and walked to his room to change.

-

Seifer was standing outside the college gates, his head bowed, back against the wall.

Caine spotted him easily, "Seifer. What are you doing here?"

Seifer looked up with haunted eyes, "None of your business."

"You're my friend, Seifer. And you look like you need me at the moment."

"Don't flatter yourself, it's not you I need."

"Where's Squall?" Caine cleverly asked.

Seifer turned to look away.

"He found out didn't he?"

"Yes." The blonde bit out harshly.

"What are you doing here though? Why didn't you come to me?"

"Caine...I can't anymore...I looked everywhere! What is he was run over by a car? It was rainy and dark and the roads were wet! He was crying! I looked for him everywhere!" Everywhere except my place...

_Seifer, my friend, you aren't so bright when you're depressed_...

Caine sighed, "You look like you need a shower, warm clothes and food. Let's go to your place."

"No! I'll wait for him here!"

"He's not coming. I don't think he will."

"I checked all hotels...please Caine help me! What can I do!" Seifer broke down in front of everyone.

A full grown man, a feared lawyer, a reputable womanizer...Seifer just burst out into confused, desperate tears, "I don't know what to do anymore! I see him everywhere I go...but it always turns out to be someone else. I hurt him so bad, but I love him! Why can't he see that!"

Caine wrapped an arm around Seifer's shoulder, "Where is your car, Seifer?"

"It's...I don't know." Seifer said, panicking, "I can't remember where I left it."

Caine was inwardly punching himself, "It's ok, we'll alert the cops to look for it later. My car is here now, let's go."

"What? Where?" "To fix you up. I don't think Squall would like to see you like this."

Seifer let himself be led to the car...for once in his life he wasn't all arrogant and cocky...he wasn't doing the leading and comforting...all he wanted was to hold Squall and beg his forgiveness, tell him that he loved him and cared about him...

Caine smiled at Seifer as he walked into the apartment, "Your room is a mess, Seifer. What happened here?" Caine rolled his eyes at the mess in the apartment, which was littered with glass.

Seifer shrugged and walked into Squall's room, which was neater and more tempting, lying prone on the bed, his head buried in the pillow, smelling Squall's sweet, lingering scent.

Caine walked into the bathroom and turned on the warm water to fill the tub, what the blonde needed was a bath and sleep. "You should get some rest, then when your mind is clear and fresh, you could think about you course of action, okay?"

Seifer's eyes were closed, his lashes framed with tears, "Do you think he's okay? ...After what I did? Do you know where else I could look? I would kneel in front of him, if only he would come back." Seifer moaned, his voice hoarse.

Caine pulled Seifer up, "Take a bath...it would make you feel better. I'll order something to eat. I have to go home."

"You're leaving me alone on this?" Seifer whispered as Caine bent to remove his shoes.

"No... but I think you should sort this one out yourself. Don't worry, you trust Squall. He loves you...all you need to do know is think things over. It is gonna be alright. I promise."

Seifer felt a little relieved as Caine pulled him up and walked him to the bathroom, helping him undress and slip into the tub.

"I'm going now. You need anything?" Caine said by the bathroom door.

Seifer shook his head, a sad smile on his face, "I'm going to find him, right? I'm going to be with him?"

Caine nodded and waved, a smile of his own on his face, but when he shut the door, he heard Seifer's desperate groan and knew that things were not as easy as he portrayed them to be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

okay, so this is how a cocky person becomes angsty...really...i hope it didn't suck...i'm just so pissed at myself at the moment...this story is seriously not turning out the way i had hoped it would...can't even remember what it's point was!

(busrts out crying)

/Seifer/ heheh...at least i'm not the only one suffering

shut up i'm not in the mood you arrogant piece of male blonde specimen

/Seifer/ you sure are colorful with words

(turns with red eyes to kill him)

/Seifer(hiding in the closet)/ hehehe


	27. Never Gone

26

Seifer was sleeping in Squall's bed, hugging Squall's pillow to his naked chest.

Even in his dreams he saw Squall, held him, touched him. The brunet was driving him nuts.

Groaning, Seifer came awake, pulling his body off the bed and walking over to his room to put on something. The brunet had him sleeping in towels. He rubbed his eyes. He felt rested a little, but what was more important was the reminder that Squall had a father and a home away from here.

After putting on his pants and a shirt, the blonde walked over to the phone book, searching for Laguna's number.

-

Caine walked into his apartment and smiled at Squall, who was sitting on the sofa, hugging his knees to his chest.

"How was your day?" Squall asked.

"It was okay. Boring though. You know how classes are."

Squall nodded, but in truth he wasn't even listening, he didn't really care. All he wanted to know was how Seifer was...where was he? Was he looking for him or sleeping with another girl?

Caine saw the younger brunet sober, "Would you like to go out for lunch?"

"No, I'm not really hungry, thanks" Squall stood up, "Maybe I will take a walk somewhere."

"I think I'll go with you."

"No, you don't have to. I want to be alone." Squall brushed past Caine, but the older brunet blocked his exit, "Wait for me. I'll wash up and come with you."

"What part of I want to be alone don't you get?"

"The alone part angel, now please wait for me." Caine ruffled Squall's hair.

Squall sighed, "I don't want to walk anymore then."

Caine shrugged, "Okay I suppose. What do you want to do instead? Watch a movie?"

"No. I will sit in your room."

"Okay great! We could have some quality time or something."

Squall gritted his teeth..._what was up with the guy... was he pretending to be ignorant or just completely nuts?_

Caine chuckled, knowing he was getting on Squall's nerves but also conscious of the fact that he had taken Squall's mind off of the blonde at least for a while.

"Listen, Caine. I appreciate your help and all, but I want to be alone, dammit! Am I speaking Latin or something!"

"Comon, don't get mad...I want to sit with you...and no you're not speaking Latin...I'm sure it's English to the very last letter."

Squall put his hands on his hips, "Okay then...define alone!"

"umm...that's a tough one..." Caine grinned foolishly.

Squall moaned, "Comon, leave me alone, there's a limit to stupidity for god's sake!"

Caine burst out laughing, "No way! You want to be with me, just playing hard to get."

"Yeah and the sky is RED!"

"Well, actually it won't be red till sunset, which is in a few hours."

Squall threw his hands in the air and turned, but Caine grasped his arm, "Squall...about last night..."

Squall slightly tensed and turned around...there was a minute of uncomfortable silence before Squall finally said something, "I'm sorry"

"No, I didn't mean to take advantage of you..."

Squall looked stunned for a minute, "No...I was using you to make me forget some of my pain."

Caine chuckled, "Okay then, I guess we're even..."

Squall snorted, "I think we're 'odd'."

Caine burst out laughing, "Well then, little odd kitten, how about lunch?"

Squall snorted, "Yeah whatever."

Caine nodded, "I'll freshen up then we could go."

Squall shrugged and sat back down on the sofa, remembering the meals he had with the blonde...

-

Seifer paced the confines of his room like a caged animal.

_No wonder I haven't seen the brunet anywhere...catching the late night plane back...I am such a fool...I should have known...he went back...he left me! He's not planning on coming back! He didn't even accept the phone to talk to me! Why! Please what can I do? Oh, God... please tell me what should I do!_

The blonde was so frustrated at himself, so angry and helpless...walking over to one of is large dressers he pulled out a suitcase...

_If Squall wasn't coming back, then I would go to him..._

_-_

Caine did most of the talking as he watched Squall look away once in a while, ignoring him or just losing himself in his thoughts...which he guessed were most probably of the blonde.

It was almost sunset when Caine pulled over in front of his apartment.

Squall smiled, "Thanks for lunch, it was really good."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Caine walked out and unlocked his door, standing in the doorway, a surprised frown on his face.

Squall was in the car still, apparently preoccupied from the faraway look in his eyes.

"Seifer, what are you doing here?"

"Since when did I need permission to come over. That's not why you gave me the keys, Caine."

Caine knew Seifer hadn't spotted Squall yet and he turned, "Wait, I'll tell my friend to come over later then."

Caine shut the door and ran to the car, "Squall...here are the car keys...umm could you go...I need my house for a few hours, okay?"

Squall frowned and shrugged, "Yeah whatever."

Caine nodded and walked back to the apartment, thinking of keeping Seifer from knowing Squall was with him.

"So, Seifer, what brings you here?"

"I'm leaving." The blonde began, sitting on the sofa, covering his face with his hands.

"What? Where?" Caine sat in front of his friend, suddenly very confused.

"I called Squall's father...Laguna...he said Squall was there...and the guy wouldn't even accept the phone to talk to me."

Caine frowned; Seifer sure was fast...he hadn't expected him to call so soon...it's barely been two days... "So, when is your flight?"

"Tomorrow morning is the soonest I could find. It's not even first class like I always book..."

Caine sympathized with his friend, but what was to be done now? Should he say Squall was here? But wouldn't it cause more problems? Caine felt like a cloud floating in the sky, having no destination or even shape.

Seifer stood up, "His father told me he was raped...The bastard Brad raped him, but Squall never testified in court...he told you that, though...you knew before me, right?"

Caine stood up too and nodded, "I thought he should be the one to tell you."

"Didn't he tell you anything else? Did you know he was going to his father's place? Did you know that he walked in on me?"

Caine turned to look out the window...he didn't want to lie anymore...

Seifer took silence for consent and turned, bumping into a table, then kicking it so hard that it moved back a few feet and unsettled the lamp, which crashed as it fell to the floor.

Caine winced and turned to Seifer, "What did Squall walking away teach you?"

"What the fuck is this anyway! I never freakin asked for a psychologist...I am who I am..."

"Would you change for the one you love?"

Seifer stopped for a minute.

Caine snorted, "What? Are you going to screw girls while Squall watches?"

Seifer whirled around and grabbed Caine by the collar, "What the fuck is wrong with you! What is your problem!"

Caine snorted sarcastically, his hands grasping Seifer's fists, "Why not ask what your problem is? Definitely the problem wasn't me when Squall left now, was it?"

The blonde gritted his teeth, _the brunet was right...it was his fault and his fault alone...in fact Caine had warned him something like this would happen if he wouldn't stop that nonsense, but he had ignored his friend and done what he wanted...hasn't he always been like that? Doing what he wanted when he wanted, without a care in the world for other people's feelings...not even the feelings of the only one he claimed to have loved_...

Tears fell from Seifer's eyes, which had clouded, becoming darker than a lush, green meadow at night.

Caine was taken aback, "Seifer?"

"Please Caine...I love him I swear...what can I do? I love him so much...I can't bear to live...what if he doesn't accept me? He hates me now for sure..."

Caine's eyes looked over the blonde's shoulder as Squall stood there, speechless and stunned.

He had been there for the past ten minutes, listening to their argument, hearing what the blonde had to say.

Squall's own eyes filled with tears...he had come back for his cell phone, but when he walked in Seifer was grasping Caine's lapels and they were talking about him.

Seifer let go of Caine, "I'm sorry for everything...I think I'll just go now."

"_Go where?"_ a barely audible whisper.

Seifer's head snapped up and his eyes lit, turning to look at an angel...his angel...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so? this is not such a bad chapter right? lools...i think the ending was good...anyway...lemme go work on the update...god i have two essays due tomorrow and i haven't even started...

why do now what you can leave for later, right? hehehhe

/Seifer(snorting)/ twisting sayings to your convenience .

turning to glare at him but finding him gone

/Seifer(hiding in the closet)/ shit man...she seriously has a temper...


	28. Let Me Make It Alright

lools...no actually not lools...i am so embarrassed...okay...so people don't actually say 'go to college' ...hehehehe...i admit i'm an idiot...but thanks for the correction...and about the timing...ahem ahem...his father had umm...arranged evrything? (let's just pretend, please? it won;t happen again though...i mean i'm not applying for college yet so i have no idea...and my sense of timing is serously messed up.) but about them falling in love so fast, don't gape, trust me i've seen it with my own eyes...they fell in love within three days (it wasn't even three days, they would see each other for around 8 hours a day, which would actually mean after spending 24 hours with each other they decided they were in love) and what is worse, hunny, is that they claimed they wanted to get married at the end of the week, so help me god i was ballistic...but anyway...at least Seifer and Squall had a little sense of decency and took not less than a week, right?

and yeah English is my second language, but gimme some credit here...i'm not that bad...(innocent big gogo eyes)

-----------------------------------------------

27

Seifer's jade eyes shone as he turned and stood there, staring at his beloved.

There was a long silent moment, not awkward, but rather just empty.

Caine rearranged his clothing and walked over to take the car keys from Squall, "This time, you guys are on your own. It should have been like that from the start, but I was a fool and I thought I could help. I'm going to your place, Seifer...you sort it out and come later...when you're ready...or when it's over."

Squall tensed as Caine walked out of the apartment and softly shut the door. Seifer turned to look out the window in shame, there was nothing he could say to redeem himself.

Squall walked past Seifer and sat on the couch. His knees had been shaky since he had walked into the apartment and spotted the blonde and he needed to sit so much and spare him the embarrassment that would take place if he just collapsed.

The sound of Caine's care engine echoed in the silence and Seifer walked to sit in front of Squall.

The brunet snorted softly, "I...accept you, you know...it is just a question if you accept me..."

Seifer smiled sadly, "I"

"My father told you, about Brad and me...about my cowardice in court."

Seifer longed to take the brunet into his arms, but resisted that urge and instead, looking hard and deep into Squall's silver eyes, "You did what you had to do...you were a child."

"I knew what would happen if I didn't testify that I was raped. Now Denzel is dead and Brad will be eligible for parole to leave prison and roam a free man...all because of me...everything always turns out bad when I'm around..."

Seifer shook his head, "You...you're my angel...when I'm with you, I'm truly happy inside...I have someone to impress and tease..."

Squall smiled slightly, "I am so tired, Seifer...I don't want to run anymore...I can't...my legs won't support me even if I tried...I hate my life...I always mess up...I'm never good at anything."

Squall stood up and turned to walk away but Seifer caught his wrist, "Then where are you going? You said you're not gong to run, but where do you think you're going now? I'm not finished, nor started for that matter."

Squall stiffened, "I'm going back to my father's place."

"Fine, I'll come with you, I already bought a ticket."

"Don't be retarded...this is no time to practice your stupidity skills on me."

"I'm not practicing anything and I'm not fooling around either, I'm going to follow you wherever you go, not matter where, when and how...unlike you I have no fear of planes, so there's nothing to hold me back."

Squall's heart was being squeezed and his eyes softened, "I'm a coward and I'm always sulking...you on the other hand is always cheerful and smiling."

"On the outside I'm smiling, angel, but on the inside I'm dying...if you go and leave me I will surely perish...I will fade away to nothingness...and die of solitude...I will never smile or joke around I swear...and I won't have sex either...you know what?"

"What?" Squall whispered, no longer tugging on his hand, which was still in Seifer's warm grasp.

"I only fucked them cuz I imagined they were you...when I would call out it would be your name...it's all about you...I love you Squall...let me make it alright...please stay with me and give me a chance..."

The brunet tried in vain to swallow the lump in his throat, moving to stand an inch away from the blonde, sagging against Seifer's strong chest, letting those strong arms that had caught him on the first day they met, rescue him again, wrapping around his leaner torso, offering the solace that he had endlessly been searching for.

Seifer sighed and hugged Squall tighter, pulling him closer till their curves met nicely.

He wasn't going to go fast anymore...Squall was his already...he pressed a kiss to the boy's head, inhaling the sweet scent of the brunet's hair.

Squall exhaled and buried his face in the crook of the blonde's neck. He wasn't hugging Seifer back, but deep down the blonde knew Squall cared and had deep feelings for him...all he needed was time.

Seifer bent and put his arm behind Squall's knees, effortlessly carrying him to Caine's room, "You know what I want now more than anything?"

Squall frowned, his usual frown that hid a grin, "Don't go around carrying me like a bride whenever you feel like it, Macho..."

The blonde laughed, his shoulders unsettling the younger brunet, "I wanna sleep."

"Yeah? Well I don't! Just cuz you want to doesn't mean" the rest of the sentence was overridden with a gasp as Seifer carelessly dumped him on the bed.

"For God's sake! Do I look like a bag of darn feed to you!"

"No, actually you look like an angel sent to watch over me...an angel that is mine and mine alone."

Squall had nothing to say to that and a blush took over his cheeks.

"But you know what?"

"Aha?"

"I just realized you're an angel in disguise, you little devil."

Squall's eyes flashed as Seifer burst out laughing. "Get lost you freak! At least I bother to disguise myself instead of walking around just begging people to notice that I'm a retarded, mule-headed, idiotic, good-for-nothing blonde!"

Seifer was laughing so hard as he collapsed back on the bed, resting his head on Squall's laps.

Squall snorted, a smile on his face as the blonde's laughter warmed his heart. The blonde sat up after his bout of laughter ebbed away, "You owe me hours and hours of sleep, angel...I was looking all over for you...I can't even remember where I parked and left my car."

Squall chuckled, "You deserve it. I would say we are even."

"I'm sorry..." Seifer looked sad and thoughtful.

Squall frowned, seeing Seifer unhappy unsettled him and acting on impulse, he splayed his hand on one smooth cheek, turning Seifer to face him, his mouth claiming Seifer's pouting ones in a gentle kiss that was far from demanding but that healed any wounds in the blonde's soul...

Seifer's hands grasped Squall's shoulders, caressing them, his hands moving to Squall's lower back the brunet against his torso, settling Squall on his laps, taking over the sweet kiss to gently nibble on Squall's bottom lip, his tongue dueling with Squall's fueling the fire that hadn't been stoked for three years now.

Squall whimpered slightly, his hands flattened against Seifer's strong chest.

The blonde finally pulled away, a small smile on his face, "You taste better than I had ever fantasized."

Squall's face heated and he shrugged, shifting off the blonde's laps and moving to give the blonde some room to lay back and rest on.

Seifer pulled off his shirt and pants, deciding to sleep with his boxer shorts. Squall closed his eyes and sighed, turning to give his back to the blonde, his heart was still racing from the kiss and he didn't want Seifer to notice it.

The blonde moaned low in his throat and turned to his side, pulling the brunet back against him, resting his chin on Squall's head, his arm wrapped snugly against the brunet's lean waist.

Squall snorted but offered no resistance as Seifer pressed himself to him, draping a leg over his, warming his body and sending a shiver down his spine, but Seifer was oblivious to the brunet's condition...he had already closed his eyes and sunk into his bliss, letting his dreams take over...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Seifer/ Squall..

/Squall/ Seifer...

/Seifer/ Squall...

/Squall/ Seifer...

Flo and i...cuddle into our beds, already asleep...

/Seifer/ Squall...

/Squall/ Seifer...

looooooools...thanks for the funny review...it was fun to read and fun to imitate...


	29. Life is NOT a Race

28

Caine paced the confines of Seifer's room. He had done everything possible to keep from worrying and thinking of the couple he had left in his place, but it was all in vain. His mind kept wandering off to what Seifer was doing. It's been more than five hours. Caine had cleaned the mess that the blonde had caused earlier, the glass from mirrors and feathers from pillows that had littered the floor. The older brunet looked exhausted and anxious, but Seifer never came and Caine's cell phone never rang...

-

Seifer pressed himself closer to Squall's body as he came awake. It was early in the morning and the first birds were awakening with the sun, singing some melody. The brunet was still cuddled in his arms, his back pressed to Seifer's strong chest. The brunet's deep, even breathing indicated that he was still sleeping. He blonde nuzzled the crook of Squall's neck, inhaling the brunet's familiar, sweet scent. Squall's hair tickled his nose as he pressed a kiss to the brunet's pulse. Squall sighed in his sleep and wiggled his hips, rubbing against Seifer. The blonde gritted his teeth and grasped Squall's hip, his mouth now nipping at the tender flesh of Squall's neck. Squall shifted slightly and Seifer traced a path with his tongue to the brunet's soft ear, tugging on the brunet's earlobe with his teeth. The blonde marveled at how heavy a sleeper Squall was, considering the fact that he was now sucking on Squall's earlobe and whispering Squall's name against the brunet's ear, blowing hot air into it, and all the brunet did was sigh or wiggle. Seifer's hands were caressing Squall's lean torso, moving beneath his shirt before he stopped himself.

_What am I doing? I really should stop...this is really wrong...I should give him some time..._

Seifer pulled away from Squall slightly and the brunet turned, burying his face in Seifer's chest, whispering the blonde's name in his sleep. Seifer smiled slightly, although he wanted the brunet so bad, sometimes if you're in a hurry you just gotta take the long way. The blonde stroked Squall's hair, his other arms nestled protectively around the Squall's waist. Squall cuddled closer, resting his cheek against Seifer's chest. The blonde sighed against Squall's hair and ruffled the soft, brown hair, he too closing his eyes, after all it was much too early for anything and the brunet wouldn't be up till another few hours...

_Have you ever watched a butterfly_

_Go round and round?_

_Or listened to a waterfall_

_Make its way to the ground?_

_Ever followed a hen's jagged flight?_

_Or gazed at the moon making its way up into the night?_

_You better slow down_

_Don't run so fast_

_Time is short _

_The track won't last_

_Do you spend your each day on the flutter? _

_Even when you're asked how you are?_

_Do you give the reply or use the shutter?_

_When the day is over_

_Do you lie in your bed_

_With the next hundred things to do running in your head?_

_You better slow down_

_Don't run so fast_

_Time is short_

_The track won't last_

_Ever told someone we'll see tomorrow_

_And in your ignorance_

_Can't see his sorrow_

_Ever lost touch let a good friendship pass away_

_Because you never had time _

_To call and say hey_

_You better slow down_

_Don't run so fast_

_Time is short_

_The track won't last_

_When you hurry to get somewhere_

_You miss half the fun of getting there_

_When you worry and scurry through your day_

_You just take the present and throw it away_

_Life is not a race _

_Do take it slower_

_Enjoy the view_

_Before the track is over. _

Squall opened his eyes and looked up at the blonde, who was sleeping peacefully, embracing him even in his dreamy state. Grey eyes softened and the brunet pressed a kiss to Seifer's chin, which was above his head. It was almost ten, time to get up, but the brunet just pressed himself closer as the blonde stirred awake, a welcoming grin on his awakening face. Squall rolled his eyes, still pretending he didn't like being there with the blonde. Seifer's emerald eyes warmed, "Morning sunshine, wanna go out somewhere nice for breakfast?" Squall sits up, "Yeah whatever." A content smile that belied his nonchalant voice and words...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i know, real short chapter...but i hope it conveys some emotions...i didn't think i had to go on in this chap, so breakfast scene will be in next

as for the poem...well special thanks to a good friend of mine...Sarah Bux...yeah it was a great poem that i just had to post somewhere...

and i hope you guys aren't bored that it's takin me long to update, i really am tryin hard...i hope it's nice so far...thanks...

Nani mo Nai


	30. Serenity

loools...thanks Flo for the funny reviews, i sure hope you like my fic. and Mary, oh thanks alot, you sure are a great support along with Jade...take care...

------------------

29

Seifer took long strides, the brunet running behind him to catch up.

Squall snorted and stopped, "Hello? I had the idea that we were going together...or are you trying to win some kinda marathon?"

The blonde chuckled and slowed down, waiting for Squall to catch up.

The sun was high in the sky but not many people were out on the streets. Squall brushed past Seifer, "Where is your car anyway?"

"Well, when I was out searching for you in the rain I must have parked and walked into some hotel to see if you had checked in, and then walked to another hotel and forgotten all about my car."

Squall stopped and turned, smiling at Seifer, "Sorry."

Seifer stepped up by Squall's side and took the brunet's cold hand into his warm one. The gesture took Squall by surprise and he looked down at their clasped hands. Seifer knew this was something new to the brunet and he held the smaller hand tighter in his own, beginning to walk in the direction of the café again.

Squall watched the way Seifer's shoulders moved as he walked before jogging to walk beside the blonde, keeping up with the long strides.

-

"Oh, do eat up angel; this food will surely be thrown in a trashcan if you don't eat." Seifer held his fork by Squall's mouth.

"I'm not a baby, so get lost. I can eat on my own."

Seifer pouted, "Comon, I wanna feed you."

"In front of all those people?! Have some sense of decency."

The blonde chuckled and pressed the pancake on his fork to Squall's lower lip, urging him to open his mouth.

Squall didn't want to make a scene, so he opened his mouth, a frown on his face now. Seifer chuckled and his eyes ran over Squall's lips, which were coated with syrup now. Moaning inwardly, and against his better judgment, Seifer leaned forward and let his tongue lick the syrup away.

Squall's first impulse was to close his eyes and let the blonde tease his lips with that smooth tongue, but Seifer's hand rubbing his inner thigh made him whimper and pull away, "Hey! People are staring already!"

Seifer pouted and looked around the café. It was really half empty, the brunet was reaching.

"Since they're already staring, I suppose I can let go of my inhibitions." Seifer reached to cup Squall's nape and pulled him for a real kiss.

The blonde moaned at the sweet taste of cherries and cream, and a little coffee too. With his other arm he deftly pulled Squall onto his laps, his tongue coaxing the brunet's lips to part for him. Squall's eyes were open and he looked into the stormy, jade ones.

Seifer pulled away for a second before he bent to nibble on Squall's ear, sending shivers down the younger man's spine, "Do you like this, baby?"

Squall grasped Seifer's shoulders and sighed, "You're so stubborn."

"Yeah I am." Seifer took Squall's earlobe into his mouth to suck on it, making Squall squirm on his laps.

"You know...we should go to Caine after this." Squall whispered.

Seifer snorted and pulled back, a frown on his face, "Why? You miss him?"

Squall raised a brow, "He must be worried."

"Yeah? So was I when I was looking all over for you!" Seifer spat, raising his voice.

Squall snorted, "What is up with you? He's you friend. You have to forgive!"

"Yeah? Okay fine. Go to him."

Squall glared at the blonde, who had turned to look away. The blonde looked hurt and Squall didn't understand what had gone wrong, "Seifer?"

"Go. I would have given you my car, but I lost mine while I was out looking for you and he hid you in his place!"

Squall shrugged.

"You like him, don't you! Is that why you avoid me?!"

Squall stood up, "Listen to yourself, you sound like an idiot!"

"Yeah?" Seifer stood up and threw a couple of hundred bills on the table, walking off towards the exit.

The waitress grinned. The couple that had been kissing and teasing a moment before was now ranting and raving.

Squall just stood there for a minute before running to catch up with his blonde counterpart, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Seifer whirled around and stopped, "I'm fucking JEALOUS! Okay?!"

Squall inwardly gasps and he rolls his eyes, "You are a handful, you know."

Seifer snorts and turns to resume his pace. Squall runs to follow and reaches out, clasping Seifer's hand.

The blonde stopped dead in his tracks and pouted at the brunet, who smiled slightly, "I suppose we could let Caine squirm a little more, yeah?"

Seifer moaned and claimed the brunet's lips in a tender kiss, pressing him back against a car. Squall shivered as Seifer's hand caressed his torso, his mouth crushed against the brunet's. Seifer nibbled on Squall's bottom lip, taking it into his mouth to suck on it lightly. Squall whimpered and bucked his hips, rubbing himself against Seifer, who apparently wanted him. The blonde grunted as Squall's thigh pressed against his throbbing member, however he stopped teasing and pulled away, eying the car over Squall's shoulder, "Looks like we won't be walking much anymore."

Squall chuckled and nodded, walking over to the passenger side to slide onto the warm leather of the blonde's car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

loools, short chapter that took ages to complete...sorry about that...but this chapter was absically romance and learning to accept, and i think Cainde deserves to squirm , so he will...anyway i am working on my update and i hope you guys are ok...later then..


	31. Blossoming Romance

hey there...finally done with this chapter...

--------------

30

Seifer grinned as he parked his car in front of Caine's apartment, "So, what do you want to do, cupcake?"

Squall rolled his eyes at the silly endearment and shrugged, "I think I'll study something."

Seifer nodded, "Great. I will watch think of lunch."

Squall shrugged again and walked into Caine's room, shutting the door softly behind him.

He frowned, why was he distancing himself from the guy he loved deep down? Squall walked over and sat on Caine's chair.

He didn't have any of his books, so pulled a paper from Caine's notepad and started sketching.

_Why am I hiding here?_

_You're afraid of how deep you feel for the blonde, aren't you?_

Squall looked up for a second, before pressing harder at some points on the paper to shade...

_You trust him...why are you here?_

Squall flipped the pencil in his fingers a couple of times before resuming his soft sketching of three guys...

_You're avoiding him...why?_

The one in the middle strongly resembled Caine, his arms over the shoulders of the guys on each side of him...

He could hear Seifer laugh at something outside and then there was a clutter of dishes and a curse...

_Will you ever go to him and open up?_

_He knows, my father told him..._

_But he would want to hear it from you, I am sure of that..._

_Yeah whatever, get lost..._

_Are you scared?_

_NO, why should I be?_

_Because you will betray him like you betrayed Denzel..._

Squall pushed back to swing slightly on the two back legs of the chair, balancing his weight so as not to fall. His heart was sinking and he drew two hands clasping, his and Seifer's, from opposite sides of the paper.

Seifer was grinning...He was smiling...

_I love him...I would never hurt him..._

Seifer barged into the room and Squall gasped loudly, losing his balance...falling backward.

Instinctively the brunet shut his eyes tightly and hugged the picture to his chest, but he never hit the ground. Opening his eyes he was met by Seifer's grinning face, "Hey there angel, mind if I dropped in?"

The blonde had grasped the sides of the chair, which were now mere inches above the ground.

Seifer's lips were almost touching Squall's as he bent closer, "You should be careful angel...wouldn't want you getting hurt, you know."

Squall opened his mouth to speak, but let out a shaky breath instead.

The blonde moaned and finally claimed the brunet's parted lips, nibbling on Squall's upper lip and then pulling away he turned the chair around with Squall still sitting on it, moving to stand above the brunet's laps and bent to nibble on the top of Squall's ear, "What are you doing?"

Squall sighed, "Nothing..."

"You want to go out for a picnic?" Seifer whispered hotly.

"Umm." Squall closed his eyes as Seifer sucked on his ear, his hands moving beneath the brunet's shirt to caress the taut muscles.

"You're tense, don't you like this?" Seifer pulled away.

Squall opened his eyes, a slight blush on his cheeks, "I'm going to shower and change."

"Okay angel, I'll pack lunch. I got this great spot I want you to see."

Squall stood and brushed past the blonde, "Great."

A paper fell from Squall's laps and the blonde bent to pick it up, whistling to attract the brunet's attention, "Nice...I never knew you drew."

Squall yelped and snatched the picture out of the blonde's hand, "I don't draw often."

Seifer snatched the drawing back, "It's nice. I'm going to hang it on the wall in my room."

"Like hell. Give it back."

Seifer looked thoughtful then grinned devilishly, "What if I say no?"

"Comon, Seifer, I am not playing games." Squall's tone was full of exasperation.

Seifer shrugged, "How badly do you want it?"

"Bad enough to slice you to pieces if you won't give it!"

"Oh." The blonde chuckled, "Okay gimme a nice kiss and I will give it to you."

"Like hell!" Squall glared daggers at the blonde, who chuckled at the vehement reply.

"Okay fine. Here you go princess, don't get mad."

Squall snorted and took the drawing, not knowing what to exactly do with it.

Seifer sighed and walked out of the room, "Don't take your time. Hey," his head appeared in the doorway, "You want me to scrub your back, kitten?"

"In your freakin dreams." Squall spat and put the drawing on the table, pulling a towel and heading for the shower.

-

The sun was high and warm when Seifer parked his SUV by a small, verdant hill.

Squall was smiling softly as he waited for Seifer to get out and catch up to him.

"It's nice here, right?" the blonde took Squall's hand in his own, entwining their fingers.

Squall nodded and looked over at the picnic basket and mattress they were going to eat on in Seifer's other hand. "Do you want some help?"

"Nah, I can manage just fine, angel."

Squall nodded and turned to admire the area. Surely it was magnificent. There was a large cherry blossom tree in the middle of the hill, surrounded by daisies and pansies. Bees were flying around, sucking on the nectar, while the birds chirped and jumped around on the branches, apparently enjoying themselves with not a care in the world.

Seifer was studying Squall the whole time, appreciating the way the sun reflected of his silky, brown hair and added a cheerful tint to his cheeks.

The brunet smiled and turned back, captivated as his gaze met deep, jade eyes.

Seifer bent and pressed a kiss to the tip of Squall's nose, making the younger brunet chuckle.

Letting go of Squall's hand, the blonde spread the mattress and sat on it, patting the space beside him for the brunet to join him.

Squall sat and grinned, "Do you come here often?"

"Well, not really...and even when I did come, I don't think it had ever been more serene or breathtaking." Seifer stroked Squall's cheek and grinned as the brunet blushed furiously at the tender action, "So...umm...what did you prepare for lunch?"

Seifer looked into the basket and started taking out what he had packed...a box of chocolates, cookies, five sandwiches wrapped in aluminum foil, a large bottle of water, four coke cans, and strawberry tarts.

"You packed a lot of things."

Seifer chuckled and set the still half filled basket down, "We'll be staying here for a while, trust me it makes you hungry."

Squall nodded as Seifer took a sandwich, unwrapping it and handing it to the brunet, "Here you go princess."

Squall raised a brow, "I can unwrap my own, you know."

"Yes I do know, however you're taking this to thank me for bringing you to this great place."

Squall sighed and took the sandwich, turning slightly to watch as the grass danced with the cool breeze.

"It's very peaceful here." He whispered.

Seifer nodded as he too looked around. There were three kids playing hide and seek around the bushes and trees, their parents just down the hill, also enjoying lunch in the beautiful countryside. Birds were everywhere, along with most kinds of insects, which buzzed or crawled by or just stood there creating a pleasant picture. But to Seifer, Squall was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He pulled a flower from beside the mat, cutting it, a white flower with a yellow interior, and reached to instill it over Squall's ear.

Squall pouted but made no move to remove it.

"You look heavenly."

The brunet cleared his throat and took another bite of his sandwich, smoothing some strands of hair away from his face and eyes.

The blonde grinned, "Not good with compliments I see."

Squall stuck out his tongue, and in the blink of an eye, Seifer had taken that tongue into his mouth to suck on it lightly. Squall whimpered and closed his eyes, the sandwich falling from his hand. Seifer pushed him down on the grass, straddling his hips.

The brunet looked flushed when he finally released his mouth, but Seifer bent to nibble on Squall's soft throat, "I can't help it, Squall. When I am with you, all I think about is taking you into my arms and making sweet love to you."

Squall sighed, wrapping his arms around the blonde's broad shoulders.

Seifer rested his forehead on Squall's, "But it's okay. You trust me right? I would never hurt you...or make love to you for the first time in public."

Squall chuckled, "Well, well...since when did you have a brain?"

Seifer pouted playfully and nipped Squall's lower lip, "I always had one; it just never functioned till I met you."

Squall burst out laughing, the music of his voice echoing in the branches of the cherry blossom, the birds singing along, the flowers witness to its magnificence, the breeze blowing a tad harder to carry the innocent melody as far as heaven...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

romantic, ne?


	32. Temptation Under the Stars

well this chapter is dedicated with gratitude to Flo. reminding me of lemons since ever...hahaha...thanks for your reviews, support and i hope you like this chapter.

also thanks for Mary, yup that girl sits on my back and urges me on...i woul have slept and forgotten about my fic if it wasn't for her...thanks alot doc.

and ofcourse Angel...thanks cuz well...there would be no romance if it wasn't for you...love you loads...

-------------------

31

Caine sat in class.

He had surely gone mad.

He had passed by his apartment and it was empty. There was no evidence of a fight or anything. In fact, there was no evidence of anything...the bed was neatly made and the room was clean. The kitchen was sparkling too. Everything seemed too good, except Squall and Seifer were not there.

The house was empty...what had happened?

Caine yawned and moaned in despair.

He felt like a lost lamb.

The professor glared at him, "Excuse me, Mr. Andrews!"

Caine gasped and turned to the professor, a goofy grin on his face.

"Do wake up. Go and wash your face then come back when you are ready to concentrate and learn. Thank you."

Caine sighed and got up, taking his books and bag.

He wasn't coming back. It wasn't like he had heard a thing that had been said since he sat down on the chair anyway.

Frowning in thought Caine left class and left the building, heading for his car. He didn't know what to do, but he thought he should go back to Seifer's apartment; at least if the blonde decided to show, his apartment would be the first place he would go to for clothes and shelter.

Caine sighed and felt partly relieved that he had a plan...or rather an illusion of one.

-

Squall chuckled as Seifer swatted a large fly away from the strawberry tart.

"Why are you laughing? That thing is out to get me and I did nothing to harm it!" Seifer wailed.

The fly buzzed loudly around the tart and Seifer stashed the whole thing into his mouth, making Squall burst out laughing till tears formed in his eyes.

"Umwaaw wmaama." Seifer tried to speak, but he couldn't.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Squall said between bouts of laughter.

The fly had started roaming around the blanket before standing on some crumpled up tissue.

Seifer was still trying to chew his food when he jumped forward to seemingly get revenge at the insect, dropping his coke can instead and spilling it onto the mattress, scaring the buy away.

Squall fell backward laughing at what he deemed a pathetic sight. Hugging his middle, his squeals of delight rang out across the meadow.

Seifer chewed on his food, swallowing little by little a smile playing on his face as Squall chuckled and sat up again, reaching to pick up the can, which was empty now.

The blonde grinned as he swallowed the last of the tart and opened another can to take a long drink.

Squall was grinning broadly as he pulled tissues to dry the mess. Seifer sat back and took a deep breath, "Stupid flies."

Squall chuckled.

"I swear if I see it I'm going to swallow it with the tart, maybe it could taste it in my stomach where it would be burned to nothingness."

Squall made a disgusted face, "Don't you dare kiss me for a week after that! Nasty stuff...ewww!"

Seifer pounced at the brunet, pushing him off the mat and down on the grass, trapping the boy's wrists with his own, his legs pinning Squall beneath him. The flower fell from Squall's hair as the blonde bent to tease Squall, rubbing his lips across the brunet's mouth gingerly.

Squall moaned and demanded to be kissed properly but Seifer denied the brunet, his tongue darting out of his mouth to outline Squall's lips, his hand moving to caress Squall's smooth torso beneath his shirt.

"Seifer." Squall whispered.

The blonde chuckled and moved to nibble on Squall's ear, "What is it dove?"

Squall looked at the sky from over Seifer's shoulder, shivering slightly as Seifer's tongue thrusted into his ear and then moved to tease his earlobe.

The blonde looked up after a minute, "Do you like it here, angel?"

Squall nodded and closed his eyes. He was quickly being lulled to sleep by the serenity of the area.

Seifer lay down on the grass beside Squall, pulling the brunet close to his side. Squall turned to rest on his side, pressed against Seifer, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder.

Seifer nuzzled Squall's chocolate strands, inhaling the sweet smell of apples and cinnamon that lingered there.

It was sunset when the blonde came around. He opened his jade eyes and frowned for a minute, feeling disoriented. Squall was curled against his side, using his arm as a pillow.

"Squall? Hey angel." Seifer whispered against Squall's ear as he gently pulled away.

He wasn't surprised when the brunet rubbed his ear and sighed.

"Hey dove, it's getting late...let's go."

"I wanna see the stars." Squall moaned, no bothering to open his eyes.

Seifer yawned and nodded, "Okay then, but aren't you hungry?"

Squall turned to lie on his stomach, his head nestled in his arms, "No."

Seifer grunted and moved to straddle the brunet's butt, his hands rubbing Squall's shoulders soothingly, "Are you sure? We could go eat someplace then come back."

Squall sighed and bucked his hips slightly as Seifer knead his shoulders and back, moving lower till he was grasping Squall's ass and bending to nibble on the brunet's nape.

Squall grunted and opened his eyes. The grass was tickling his nose and Seifer's warm breath against his nape was sending shivers down his spine. The area was empty as the sun fully set in the horizon. Seifer turned Squall around, his eyes flaming with passion that he couldn't seem to control, and Squall's little moan did nothing to help his case.

Seifer bent and crushed Squall's lips with his mouth, his tongue penetrated to taste and explore. Squall sucked on Seifer's tongue, wrapping his arms around the blonde's shoulders.

Seifer pulled away minutes later, "Squall...we have to stop."

Squall pulled himself up to press against Seifer, "Why?" he murmured against Seifer's ear, sending shivers down the blonde's spine.

Seifer sighed and closed his eyes for a minute, grasping fistfuls of grass and dirt in his hands to stay in control as Squall traced the outline of his ear with his velvety tongue.

"Squall." Seifer purred.

Squall rubbed his hips against the blonde's, gasping at the feeling and then resting his forehead at the crook of Seifer's shoulder.

The blonde was immobilized for a moment, wishing Squall would hint at what he wanted. He sat back, pulling Squall to rest between his legs, still hugged to his chest. The brunet was nibbling on his neck now, taking the sensitive skin into his mouth to suck on it, leaving a bright, red mark.

"Squall..." Seifer whimpered.

Squall pulled back and grinned, a faint blush tainting his cheeks. Seifer moaned and claimed the brunet's lips, pushing him back down on the grass, his hands unbuttoning Squall's shirt. Seifer kissed a path down Squall's throat to his chest, taking one nipple into his mouth to tease.

Squall moaned, opening his eyes, which were met by stars twinkling on one by one. Seifer's hands caressed Squall's soft skin, rubbing warmth into it, as he moved back to nibble on the brunet's ivory throat.

Grey eyes clouded with passion and Squall turned his face to press his lips to Seifer's. The blonde ravaged those sweet lips which tasted faintly of strawberry. The kiss became scorching as Seifer's hands stroked Squall's hair and moved to explore his torso.

The blonde pulled off his shirt, wanting to be touched by Squall, who had reached out and nimbly ran his fingers down Seifer's tanned chest. It felt different, strong. Squall pulled away and kissed the blonde's shoulder, biting on it slightly to see how it felt.

Seifer moaned and Squall looked up, wondering if he was doing anything wrong, but the blonde's slight smile encouraged him. He turned over so that Seifer was lying beneath him, the grass smooth but rather annoying as it poked his back at some points...at least that was his last thought before Squall took over and began teasing him mercilessly, his fingers which had been hesitant at first now stoking the fire within the blonde.

Seifer closed his eyes as Squall nibbled on his abdomen, making him suck in his stomach. Squall was caressing the blonde's inner thigh, which was still covered by the fabric of tight blue jeans. He looked up for a minute, seemingly lost and the blonde took over.

Sitting up, he pulled Squall to straddle his laps, his hands grasping Squall's hips to keep him from moving around too much. Squall whimpered as Seifer's hand moved to fondle him through his pants.

Green eyes looked deep into the brunet's stormy grey ones, "Do you want me to stop, Squall?"

The brunet moaned and threw his head back, "Seifer, please."

He didn't know what he was pleading for, but instinctively he knew Seifer could give it to him.

Seifer nibbled on Squall's throat, his hand unzipping Squall's pants, "Squall?"

The brunt gasped and bent to nibble on Seifer's shoulder.

The blonde grunted and turned them over into a more convenient position, pressing Squall down onto the grass, tugging the brunet's pants off, his own following shortly after. Squall gasped as Seifer's warm hand wrapped around his length, squeezing it lightly.

The blonde bent to press a kiss to the edge of Squall's lips, moving to nuzzle his neck. Squall grasped Seifer's broad shoulders, his fingers digging into the tender skin of the blonde's back. Seifer moved away from Squall's reach, bending between Squall's parted legs to nibble on Squall's inner thigh and leave his mark. Squall's back arched and he moaned, his hands sinking into Seifer's blonde locks. The blonde finally took Squall's member into his mouth, sucking lightly at first, but Squall's pleasured cry drove off all inhibitions he had managed to hang onto and he sucked harder, molding him mouth to Squall's length.

The brunet was holding onto fistfuls of dirt and grass, trying to stay in touch with his brain as Seifer teased him with his tongue and mouth, driving him wild with need beyond anything he had ever felt. Seifer knew the brunet was reaching his limits and he released Squall's member, moving to claim Squall's lips, swallowing the groan that had echoed off them.

He gazed into the stormy grey eyes, wondering how deep they had gotten, how dark. He pulled back slightly, pressing his fingers to Squall's mouth to coat them with some of his saliva and the brunet happily obliged, taking Seifer's long fingers into his mouth to suck on them.

Seifer moaned and pressed his forehead to Squall's neck, his body on fire. All he could think about was sinking deep into the brunet. Pulling his fingers out of Squall's warm mouth, he moved his hand to explore the brunet's opening, looking into those grey eyes one last time for permission.

Squall closed his eyes and moaned, bucking his hips slightly, beckoning Seifer to continue. The blonde's fingers invaded him in slow, gentle thrusts, the blonde not wanting to overwhelm Squall. Squall moaned and thrust his hips, reaching out to grasp Seifer's shoulders again, his nails digging into Squall's back as Seifer thrusted his fingers in and out of the brunet, preparing him. The blonde finally pulled out his fingers, positioning himself between Squall's legs, grasping his thighs as he bent to nibble on the brunet's ear. Squall moaned and whimpered Seifer's name. With one swift thrust the blonde had embedded himself in Squall's tightness, his mouth swallowing the brunet's mingled cry of pleasure and pain.

Seifer moaned against the brunet's lips, letting go of Squall's hips, moving to rub his thighs and grasp his length. Squall shut his eyes tightly as Seifer bent to nibble on his throat. He didn't move for a few minutes, wanting Squall to get attuned to his presence inside of him. Finally Squall moaned and bucked his hips, "Seifer."

The blonde bit down on Squall's neck as the brunet wriggled his hips, his legs wrapping around his hips to take more of him in. Squall grunted at the sweet pain in his neck that Seifer was sucking on. The blonde thrusted his hips, slowly at first, but soon enough Squall's cries and moans wiped away the faint traces of his sanity, along with any last worries he had, making him thrust hard and fast, groaning against Squall's lips. Squall whimpered, bucking his hips to meet Seifer's eager thrusts, letting the blonde take his lower lip into his mouth to suck on. The blonde squeezed his member harder, nearing the edge, taking Squall with him. Seifer hit Squall's prostate deep within him with each thrust, making his younger lover see stars quite different than those lighting up the sky.

Squall cried out Seifer's name against the blonde's ear and Seifer groaned his as he found release, the brunet following suit.

Seifer collapsed atop the brunet; closing his eyes and nibbling on the brunet's ear, licking some of the beads of sweat that had rolled down from Squall's forehead. Squall was smiling softly, looking up at the sky, which had darkened since the last time he had gazed at it.

"Squall?" Seifer was still one with him, not wanting to take away the feeling, but he could feel himself getting hard again, so he pulled away from Squall to lie on his back beside the brunet.

"Mhm?" Squall crossed his arms beneath his head, feeling deliciously used up.

Seifer turned to his side to face the magnificent beauty of his lover, "Nothing."

Squall chuckled and turned to him, looking deep into Seifer's emerald-embedded eyes. He knew the blonde wanted reassurance, but what could he say? Turning to his side facing Seifer, the burnet snuggled against the blonde's chest, "I...love you, Seifer."

The blonde smiled tenderly and draped his arm over Squall's waist protectively, "I love you too, angel."

Squall sighed and rested his head on Seifer's arm, nuzzling the blonde's strong chest, closing his eyes.

Seifer closed his eyes too, sighing against Squall's chocolate strands as the brunet fell asleep.

It was still early, around nine.

The blonde let his lover sleep, a contented smile on his face as he thought of Squall.

The sky was dark, but the bright moon shined down on them. The stars watched it all, twinkling like diamonds, and one decided to fall, granting a wish to the sleeping couple who had become one...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

longest chapter i ever wrote, ne? anyway i sure hope you guys liked it...

/Caine/ hmph and i am suffering...how could they

/Seifer/ ah, my beautiful angel...

/Squall/ ...


	33. Sins of the Past

32

"Hey, Angel. Get up...it's almost midnight."

Seifer had pulled on his clothes and was bent over the sleeping form of the naked brunet.

Squall moaned after a few minutes of Seifer's hot breath against his ear and throat, urging him to get up.

"Comon, kitten. Let's go eat someplace decent and head home."

Squall opened his eyes and began to speak but Seifer pressed his lips to the brunet's mouth, kissing him deeply before he stood up and pulled Squall with him, bending to pick up the brunet's clothes and handing it to him.

Squall blushed furiously, and in the dark Seifer couldn't see, but the blonde had pulled him into his arms, "I love you so much angel."

Squall murmured what sounded like a 'me too' and started dressing.

Seifer had already packed their things and was waiting patiently for Squall to straighten up his messy clothes, and run his hand to calm the unruly locks of silky brown hair.

"So, what do you want to eat, kitten?"

Squall shrugged and walked by Seifer, "I don't mind."

"How about fish?!"

Seifer chuckled. "Like hell." The memories of the poor fish suffering on the boat the other day quickly coming to his mind.

"Well, alright, if you insist. How about"

"Some small, decent café for pancakes or something? It is just a snack."

"Okay angel." Seifer grinned and slid in behind the wheel, thinking of the perfect place to take his lover to.

Squall looked out his window.

It was midnight, and only a few people were driving by, teenagers in groups, forming circles by the curb, and a few of the last business workers heading home.

The blonde looked over at the brooding brunet, wondering what was going on in that complicated mind of his.

'_Denzel!'_

'_Ah, Squall! My, am I glad to see you! This new café opened just round the corner. Wanna check it out?'_

'_Sure! But do I get to have pancakes?'_

'_Well, you get to have something better...'_

'_What is that?'_

'_Me.'_

"Squall?" Seifer poked the brunet who had suddenly looked sick.

Squall gasped and turned to smile and give the blonde his undivided attention.

"Are you okay? You"

"Yeah I am fine...just a little hungry though." Squall nervously chuckled and turned back to look at the dark sky.

'_Denzel, please don't drink anymore! I love you! I hate to see you like this!'_

'_Denzel...you look horrible...have you been drinking again?!'_

'_Denzel, you scare me when you drink like that! Don't call me over when you're drunk...'_

"Squall?!" Seifer finally called the brunet.

He had parked in front of a small café and opened the door for Squall, but the brunet was so consumed by his memories, that he had shut out his surrounding, including Seifer.

Looking up with alarm, Squall frowned sadly, "I am sorry Seifer..."

"What's wrong, kitten?" Seifer reached to stroke Squall's cheek, worry etched in the lines of his face.

"Nothing..." Squall slipped out of the comfortable leather seat and walked ahead, "Are you coming?"

Seifer frowned, "Squall?"

The brunet walked and pressed himself to the blonde's chest, hiding his face in the crook of the blonde's neck.

Seifer's arms came protectively around Squall's lean waist and delicate shoulders, "What is wrong, darling? Are you having regrets?"

Seifer's voice seemed shaky and sort of saddened.

Squall looked up at him, "No. I would never regret what we have. I love you. But you will regret loving me..."

Squall pulled away and walked in the direction of the café, "I am hungry." He said over his shoulder as he walked in, leaving a stupefied blonde frowning behind him...

-

Caine rolled onto his side on Seifer's bed. It was one in the freakin morning but Sleep avoided him like the plague.

He got up to walk about the house, his hands crossed behind his back. He had to go to his place and gather some of his belongings. Seifer's shirts were larger at the shoulders, though pretty comfortable, wearing them now seemed ironic to Caine, who felt like a traitor.

When had everything gone so horribly wrong?

-

Seifer followed the brunet to a secluded table.

The café was really empty except for another two couple and a small family sitting far off at the other side of the place.

Squall was quiet, but that was not what was unusual, but rather the glint in his grey eyes.

The blonde sat in front of Squall, a small smile on his face, "What are you thinking about, looking like that? About me?"

Squall chuckled and shrugged it off, "So, what is your order?"

Seifer frowned, "That you tell me what's wrong."

"I meant"

"Yes I know pretty well what you meant, sugar." Seifer sighed, "But I will not let you evade."

Squall flipped open the menu, "I...was thinking about Denzel..."

Seifer frowned at the mention of Squall's dead lover.

"My father told you...everything?"

Seifer pushed down the menu Squall was hiding behind, "I am not sure if it was everything, but I will not press you to tell me anything. You will when you think it is time."

Squall looked nervously around the café, "I always told him to stop drinking...he just wouldn't listen...one night he called me to come over..."

Squall's voice cracked as he relived every moment of his past, hearing it as he told what he saw in his mind...

"When Denzel was dying...all I was saying was 'please no'...I was helpless...even in court, Brad was laughing at me...I was pathetic...I still am..."

Seifer smiled tenderly and reached to stroke Squall's cheek, "You're not pathetic...you're my angel...my love."

Tears rolled down the brunet's cheeks, "How could you say that? Haven't you heard anything?! Because of me, Denzel is dead! Because of me Brad might roam the streets a free man! Because if me"

Seifer's mouth stole the rest of Squall's agonized words.

The brunet moaned and tried to pull away, but Seifer wouldn't let him. With a firm but gentle hand, he stroked the brunet's nape, keeping him locked against his mouth but sending soothing shivers down Squall's spine.

"Seifer..." Squall whispered when the blonde finally pulled away, determination making his eyes glow a dangerous shade of angry green

Squall raised a brow, "Seifer?"

"Brad is going to regret the day he met Denzel. You wait and see...I will make him grovel at your feet begging for mercy...I promise you that."

"Seifer"

"It's okay...I promise...I won't force you to do anything, but I will make sure he pays for everything he put you through, big time."

Squall started to say something, but a waitress cleared her throat from somewhere beside the table, impatient to take the lovers' orders.

Seifer grinned and chucked Squall's chin, placing their orders.

'_You are weak...why are you so weak? How could you be so damn weak? I raped you...killed your lover...hmph...I guess cowards like you do exist...well be sure, Squall, that I am getting out of here in seven years ,and will roam the streets a free man...and you know what? I just might pay you a visit...you would have grown by then...would you still be weak? Yeah I think you would...cowards remain weak forever, that is why men like me exist...to make you realize the worth of your existence...do pray for Denzel for me...though if he had chosen a worthier lover, it would have all ended up differently...'_

"Seifer..." Squall whispered.

The blonde turned his attention to Squall, dismissing the waitress with their orders, "What is it, my love?"

"I...want to testify against Brad...I will bear the consequences of hiding the truth till now...but if there is some way that I can...make him pay for killing Denzel and revealing the whole truth...I will take it..."

The brunet would never forget the blonde's admired grin...or the scalding kiss that followed...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Seifer/ Squall...

/Squall/ Seifer...

/Seifer/ Squall...

/Squall/ Seifer...

(rolls eyes...) well Flo. what can i say?

/Seifer/ Squall...

/Squall/ Seifer...

(hahahahah...thanks for your review...)

thanks alot AO for your review as well...and Mary...no matter how many times i say thank it would never express my gratitude...

anyway...good night...actually...it's broad daylight here...hahaha...8 in the morning...

(stiffles a yawn...)

/Seifer/ Squall...

/Squall/ Seifer...

hehe..


	34. Sun Had Risen

ahhhhh finally! i have an exam tomorrow and more for the next two weeks...i finally updated...gomen nasai minna! i am so sorry for the delay but i have been pretty much occupied and lazy and tired...

even now i am soo sleepy...i hope you like it...and no this is not the last chapter sadly, but the next is the epilogue...promise...i don't wanna die...

hello to all of my friends here...i miss you all so much and i hope everyone is well and good...

wish me luck in my exams...

see you all!

------------------------

33

Seifer smiled as he parked in front of Caine's apartment, "You know? I have never felt so happy."

Squall grinned, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well...me too I guess."

The blonde reached and pulled Squall onto his laps, cuddling him. Squall chuckled, "I need a shower...you know there is soil in your hair."

"Yeah? There is soil in your hair too." Seifer chuckled and pressed his lips to Squall's neck, "You smell like mother nature."

"How did you know what she smells like?" Squall chuckled again. He was sleepy, and felt so carefree.

"Well...I don't...but something tells me you smell even better."

Squall sighed as Seifer nibbled on his ear, "I love you angel."

"I love you too..." Squall nuzzled the blonde's tanned throat then moved to open the door, sliding off Seifer's laps.

The blonde smiled and turned off the engine, waking to open the door.

Squall pulled a towel and headed for the bathroom.

"Hey, angel, I wanna scrub your back."

Squall snorted and shut the bathroom door, locking it behind him.

The blonde grinned, it seemed like some things will take time to change.

Pulling out a towel of his own, he decided to shower in the guest bathroom, the smile lingering on his face as he shut his own door.

-

Caine looked at his watch as he pulled out some cold chicken soup from Seifer's fridge and didn't bother heating it before he ate.

It was almost three.

He needed to go to his apartment to get a couple of things, his books and clothes; anything that would make time go by a little faster.

He growled low in his throat before packing away the soup and looking for his car keys, deciding to go now and get it over with as soon as possible lest Seifer would return while he was gone.

Finding his keys somewhere on the sofa, he pulled on a pair of Seifer's pants and walked out, brushing back his hair with an impatient wave of his hand, sliding in behind the wheel of his car and maneuvering it down the lane, heading to his apartment.

-

Squall grinned as he walked out of the bathroom, a towel clasped around his hips.

Seifer was clad in a pair of boxer shorts and he stood up as Squall walked in, "You look stunning."

"Why thank you...but somehow I can't say the same about you." Squall chuckled and walked over to sit on the bed.

Steam was floating from his chocolate strands and his skin was flushed.

Seifer moved to stand in front of him, bending to press his lips to Squall's rosy throat, "You're so warm."

Squall's head fell back to give the blonde better access and he moaned as Seifer's hand caressed his inner thigh.

Seifer claimed the brunet's lips, gently pushing Squall back to lie down, his feet still touching the ground. Squall moaned as Seifer caressed him beneath the towel. He bent to nibble on Squall's bottom lip, taking it into his mouth to suck on it, his body craving Squall.

"You're worse than a drug, angel." Seifer groaned.

Squall's eyes were closed and he whimpered Seifer's name, bucking his hips against the blonde's hand. Seifer rubbed his lips against Squall's, sighing harshly, his breath hitching as Squall moaned and writhed beneath him.

"And there I was worrying that one of you might have killed the other."

Seifer gasped and turned around to face Caine, a wicked grin on his face.

Squall's face heated and he frowned, "Ever heard of knocking?!"

Seifer burst out laughing, his friend looked like hell and Squall was worrying about modesty.

"Ever heard of allaying people's fears? I was worried sick about you guys!" Caine growled.

"Well, why is that? You could have passed by sooner, it's not like we're invisible." Seifer said as he leaned against the bed.

"Yeah?! I did in the afternoon, earlier today! You weren't here. Not you, not your car, where have you been?!"

"Oh..." Seifer laughed, "We were at the hill, remember the cherry blossom we used to play by when we were kids?"

Caine frowned, not appreciating Seifer's amusement in the least.

Squall sighed and shook his head, getting up to put something on now that Caine was here.

Seifer pouted, "You look better"

"Don't you even say it!" Squall spat.

"Oh? What will you do if I said you look better naked?"

"I will not have sex with you for a week." Squall grinned, forgetting the older brunet's presence for the moment.

Caine was gaping at the couple.

Seifer snorted and walked over to Squall, "Really?"

"Yeah, try me."

Seifer reached out to Squall, but the brunet swatted his hands away, "Touch me and no sex for two weeks."

"Ha!" Seifer barked, "No way!"

"Yes way."

"Hello I still happen to be here way!" Caine moaned.

Seifer and Squall both glared at him and he waved his hands innocently, "Fine, I think I will excuse you for the moment. At least you guys are okay. I swear I know you did this on purpose, you... to pay me back for hiding Squall."

"Yup! An eye for an eye and worry for worry."

"That's not how the saying goes." Caine muttered.

"Yeah exactly, don't twist sayings to your convenience, dumb blonde." Squall added.

Seifer grinned, "Why not?"

Squall stuck out his tongue and the blonde was there in seconds, taking the brunet's tongue into his mouth to suck on it, pressing his body to that of his lean lover, rubbing his knuckles tenderly against Squall's smooth cheek.

Caine sighed and walked out, shutting the door with a slam, apparently Seifer got what he wanted, and even though Squall had acted all cool and in control, he knew that the younger brunet deep down was more than yearning to be touched by Seifer.

Squall moaned and closed his eyes, letting the blonde take over. In truth he didn't think he could survive without the blonde's touch for a week, but it was nice to threaten Seifer, especially knowing that the blonde wanted him so much.

"Comon, kitten. Bed time."

Squall moaned his denial and frowned.

"Don't look so disappointed, angel. If you can't keep your hands off me for one night, how will you survive a week?" Seifer crooned with an almost arrogant grin.

Squall sent him a death glare and slipped under the blankets.

Seifer laughed and moved to pull Squall into his arms. Squall snorted and cuddled closer to Seifer's warmth, closing his eyes.

Within minutes he was asleep and Seifer bent to nibble on his ear, "Don't worry angel, I wouldn't be able to survive for a week either, but you need your rest."

Squall sighed and turned in Seifer's arms, pressing his back to the blonde's strong chest, wiggling his hips against Seifer's, making the blonde grit his hips, "You are merciless."

After pressing another few kissed to Squall's ivory flesh, the blonde called it a night, hiding his face in the crook of the brunet's neck, his arms wrapped protectively around the brunet's waist, a leg draped snugly over the brunet's legs, warming them. "I love you angel."

And the last thing he heard was Squall's whispered avowal of love as he fell asleep.

"Are you okay darling?" Seifer asked as he noticed he brunet's paling complexion.

Squall moaned slightly and gritted his teeth.

The blonde frowned, the plane was starting to move, they were heading back to Squall's home to take care of final matters, since Squall had decided to move in with him after all.

It has been three weeks and the blonde had finally made Squall openly claim his love for the blonde.

Squall grasped the armrest of his seat and closed his eyes as the hostess began giving instructions in case of any accident.

"You are looking pale...did you eat anything this morning?" Seifer persisted.

"No. nothing...just be quiet for a damn minute you." There was no harshness in the brunt's voice, only a tinge of pleading and panic.

Seifer raised an eyebrow, remembering Squall's comments about his flight months ago, "Ah, you hate planes!"

Squall sighed and gritted his teeth harder.

"Squall?" Seifer moved closer, crooning against the brunet's ear.

"Ah, get away. What do you want? I am going to puke! Leave me alone." The brunet moaned.

Seifer nuzzled Squall's neck and nibbled on the burnet's ear, "Will you not kiss me for a minute?"

"I will throw up in your mouth..." Squall spat.

"Ah, no you won't." Seifer purred, his hand already moving to fondle Squall.

It was a good thing that they were traveling in the first class compartment, and only two others were sitting with them, on other parts so they were unseen.

Squall resisted Seifer's touch as the plane increased it's speed, preparing for take-off, but the blonde pressed closer, his tongue tracing a path to Squall's pursed lips, "You are cold...I am hurt.."

Squall turned to glare at the chuckling blonde, only to find his lips fully ensnared by Seifer's adamant lips.

He moaned, bucking his hips to Seifer's hand.

Emerald eyes looked out the window as the plane took off, unnoticed by the wanton lover of his. Seifer removed Squall's belt which was holding him down to his seat, pulling the brunet onto his laps to straddle his hips, his lips not leaving Squall's for a moment.

Squall moaned as Seifer's tongue explored his mouth and he pressed himself to the blonde. Seifer groaned slightly, his hands grasping Squall's lean hips which were up to no good.

A hostess patted Seifer's shoulder to get his attention and the blonde pulled away to grin at her, "How may I help you?"

Squall looked surprised and his cheeks heated as he realized what they were doing.

The hostess's face was also on fire, "I...errm...you should...I mean you could unfasten your ...you already did...seatbelt..."

Seifer nodded and chuckled.

Squall glared at him, "You...how could you in the middle of a plane?!" his voice was loud enough to let everyone on the plane know of his 'sin'.

Seifer laughed as the hostess walked off, in her daze forgetting that she had initially come to offer then a drink. Squall straightened his clothing and moved to sit back in his seat, ignoring the blonde as he looked out the window at the sky.

They had already taken off and he had been totally oblivious.

Seifer yawned slightly and rested his blonde head on Squall's shoulder, intending to dose off.

There was a tender smile on Squall's face...and looking out the window and the clouds...he had finally realized...

...The sun had risen...


End file.
